The war
by I LIKE FEAR 1-2
Summary: Becket and the Point Man have united in an attempt to locate Alma. Their search leads them to the frozen waste lands of Alaska, unaware of a precarious company whose only goal is to kill them in order to hide their horrific crimes. Alma/Becket.
1. Chapter 1

"spoilers"

"It is the nature of men to create monsters it is the nature of monsters to destroy there makers."

-Harlan Wade F.E.A.R

Prologue-

"Sorry to wake you senator, theirs been a problem."

"What happened!"

"There was an uprising, Fettel has taken command of the prototype's."

"My god!"

"We can still contain this discreetly but we have to move fast!"

"All right, I'll make a few calls."

Genevieve - Senator FEAR first encounter assault recon

**F.E.A.R 2**

**Becket-**

(This story takes place after the events of FEAR 2, tensions run high, Becket has been thrown into a predicament, Alma (his Previous target) took a likening to him, things went Topsy turby and she's now deeply pregnant with his child.)

Shortly after Alma showed Becket that she was pregnant, she let reality sink back in, they were back in the chamber, Becket was still strapped to the chair, he looked around and there standing in front of him, the thing that had haunted his nightmares and hunted him from there meeting, Alma, a beast, a monster, no longer human. Yet Alma Wade had developed an attraction to him and Becket didn't know why.

As he's pondering this something disturbs him greatly, his pants are unzipped slightly, and the girl who's usual response to his presence is to fade away or attack him, stands clearly in front of him, and he sees something that scares him more than anything else. She was standing no less then three feet in front of him with her hand on her flat belly, smiling at him.

As Becket saw this he realized what had happened, Alma had fallen in love with him and now she would never let him escape, he was trapped with her. As Becket looked into those gleaming proud motherly eyes she was wearing he understood with all his heart, that his choices were, run and get caught; and thrown into more of Alma's nightmares, attack her; and die, or stay with her and live to see the future, and see his new child. The choice wasn't hard, as much as Becket wanted this nightmare to be over, he knew it wasn't. Care for her or die, those were his choices, and Becket wasn't going to die if there was a chance at life. So he stood and walked up to her, she looked at him, they stared into each others eyes for (what seemed to Becket like an eternity) at least a minute. Alma grabbed his hand it was oddly warm and comforting which (if he had not been so worried that Alma would eat his face if he screamed) shocked him more than anything. All Becket could do to keep his sanity in that moment was give a little smile. Alma took his other hand and put them both on her belly then reached up and rubbed his head. They sat like that for 5-10 minutes Becket couldn't tell, what finally broke that trance was not some sneak attack by replica soldiers, or an appearance by the point man or Paxton Fettel it was the humorous sound of Genevieve Aristide scrambling to her feet like someone who had downed 5 six packs then ate 15 fistfuls of sugar then smashed there head in a car door. Again, if Becket hadn't been worried about insulting Alma or peeing his pants he would probably be on the ground laughing his head off. Alma turned and started to walk away, Becket surprised stood and thought of what to do. before taking his place by her side, deciding that he has to take responsibility for her, she's his problem now...Forever... Alma stopped as she heard Becket whisper in a tone only she could hear "Forever". Alma stood there half curious half impatient then Becket did something that Alma did not expect, Becket looked into her eyes and said "lets go...Alma" sealing his fate forever.

_CHAPTER 1 THE POINT MAN_

_3 weeks later_

"Today's weather is cloudy with a chance of thunderstorms in the later hours we now will give you over to Kara Saransa who's live at Auburn with an update on the disaster that gripped fairport." "Kara."

"Thanks Brian I'm standing here with Cheif Gloman who's agreed to comment on the situation Chief."

"Well as you can see the town is in complete ruin we have been digging up survivors over the past few weeks but we have yet to find Genevieve Aristede president of Armacham inc. who was rumored to have been here when the explosion occurred, we have no other info at this time, thank you."

"Well you heard it here Brian, there's still a lot to be done and I'll continue to forward information to the station as I receive it, back to you, Brian."

-KSSI news channel 7-

_police Cheif Gloman-_

"Cheif. We've found another dead soldier." stated an officer.

"God, their seems to be more and more, the more we dig." replies the police chief. "What were these guys doing here? Man, I would give my right nut just to know."

"Sir, don't you think you should get some rest, I mean, there are plenty of people here who could continue the search, you've been here, on site for the past 3 weeks, sir, you should really get some rest."

"Deputy, thank you for your concern, but I am 56 years old, do you think i give a rats ass as to what happens to me."

"Well no i just thought..."

"Look Larrisa, I know your worried about me, but I need to be here, and I will find out what happened."

"But sir, we don't even have any leads."

"Yep." "But we know Armacham's president was here before this place went nova, and I swear, if I find out that they caused this in any way, I am going to take company apart."

"ahh, oh, ye...yes sir."

"What was that?"

"YES SIR!"

"Chief, you need to see this, we found this guy, he looks like hell, he's got more holes in him then Swiss cheese and yet he's perfectly fine. He says he has find Alma he keeps saying that sir." reports another deputy

"All right, take me to him."

"Yes sir."

_POINT MAN-_

"So you're are little survivor, you look like hell.'

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"So you're looking for someone named Alma was it?" The point man (who had removed his face-mask and glasses looked like the police chief just scissor kicked his nuts.)

"Who is she kid?" the chief asked. The point man looked at the chief, and with all the hurt in the world built up into his eyes, he knew if he answered, it would make that realization hit him "My...my MOTHER." and with that, the point man closed his eyes, and fell back into Alma's nightmarish embrace, although this time she didn't make these nightmares, they were all his.

2 days later

"Alma!" "Alma!" "Alma!" "ALMA!" "AAAALLLLLLLLMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA ." shouts the point man in a frenzy, as he suddenly wake up from his nightmares.

"He's waking up, quick nurse, hold him down, look it's going to be alright just calm down." shouted a doctor.

"NO IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, DON'T YOU GET IT YOU LITTLE BASTARD, SHE"S MY MOTHER, OH MY GOD SHE'S MY MOTHER!" tears start to well up."HOW COULD THEY HEVE DONE THAT TO HER, HOW COULD THEY IN CONSIOUS MIND DO THAT TO HER! MY MOTHER, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO BE ME!"

"Look, please stop screaming and calm down." a nurse whispered to him as he lie in bed thrashing about.

"HARLAN YOU BASTARD! He's dead now, she killed him, he's dead, and my mother killed him!"

"Doctor his vitals are sky rocketing, please calm down sir." with that, the doctor drugs him, knocking him unconscious.

_**DARKNESS **_

THE NEXT DAY

_Becket-_

"So thats him, eh, he seems to have some issues at the moment." states Becket over the phone. (Whispers over the phone.) "Yeah, I know, I'll deal with it." Becket walks into the point man's room after hanging up the phone. "So you're the one she wanted me to find, you don't look to good."

"Ha, yeah, I get that a lot" the point man replies "Alma sent you didn't she?"

"Maybe. If you want an answer, then you'll have to cooperate."

"What!" "Oh fine what do you want?"

"I need to know what your connection is to origin." states Becket in a serious manner.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" replies the point man, already sick of the Sgt's presence.

"Yeah, I would." states Becket, well aware of the point man's dis-amusement.

"O.K. If I tell you, you have to get me outta here. Alright?"

"Okay" Becket replied with a smile. Becket then moved to assist the point man up, having been drugged for his earlier rant, and they proceeded to sneak away from Auburn hospital. The point man thought he kept seeing Alma, Becket knows it's not just his imagination, he knows that she's been following since he freed the point man. With some unknown help from Alma, opening doors or distracting patrol men they manage to make it outta town, and get to Becket's jeep.

"Hmmmfff. so you gonna be alright strapping yourself in, or am I going to halve to do it myself, mister kookoo man."

"Go to hell." replied the point man, still nauseous from the drugs.

"Been there, stole the heart of the devil, and came back." Becket said, with a big grin of his face.

"Ha, right, now you gonna tell me who you are, or do you want me to call you dick."

"Huff. Names Becket, Sergeant Becket, Delta force. You?"

"My names Seth Rogers.""F.E.A.R." "hmm." a puzzled look crossed the point mans face.

"What is it Seth?"

"Well I can't tell if my last name is supposed to be Rogers or Wade?"

"Wait! You mean you don't know your last name?"

"Nope."

"Well, why so confused, ask a relative or your parents, man."

"Yeah when I find her, I'll get all the gory details."

"Who?"

"Huff. Know one, she's not important at the moment. Why did you come free me?"

"Well my... Girl? Girlfriend? Lover? Satanic Demon carrying my child? I don't know what she is to me, but she told me to find you, and get you out of that looney bin."

"Well alright, what was her name?"

"Alma."

"Al...Alma she really is the one who had you free me." Seth states almost wishing it wasn't true.

"Yeah. Why? You know her?"

"Yeah, she's, she's my mother."

"Mother! holy motherfucking god, Alma, your Alma's kid what the hell. This is unbelievable." Becket almost yells in disbelief.

"Wait! How do you know Alma?"

"Well remember when I said the satanic demonic angel of darkness thats holding my baby, yeah well, thats sorta it."

"You mean you and my... oh my good god, that is about the sickest thing I've ever heard."

"Hey I couldn't defend myself she raped me while I was in one of her hallucinations."

The point man was torn between outright disgust and uncontrollable laughter this was not how he pictured this "war" Paxton Fettel, his brother had spoke, of would start. "She did what now?"

"Ohhhh shut up Seth,I was trapped, I couldn't do anything, so get off my back." Becket stated almost as if he were whining.

"Well, what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to go back and see her, what do you think."

"I'm going to."

"Is that a good idea?"

"She's my mother, and whether it's true or not, I know she saved me from the explosion, so... she can't be all bad, I need to find her."

"Fine. I'll take you to her lets go."

"Right."

Becket and the point man pile into the jeep and Becket proceeds to tear down the highway, the point man has no idea what he'll do when he gets to Alma, but he can't wait while Becket on the other hand is still scared out of his mind, he jumped at the chance to get away from her, but he still seemed to believe he needed to go back to her.

_Authors note_

_O.K. so i redid it now i hope it looks better and I'm not proofreading my authors note so don't ask anyway enjoy read chap 2 and expect 3 soon_


	2. Chapter 2

_**summery of chap 1 **_

_**o.k. so quick summary Becket wakes up to find Alma isn't nine months pregnant but she is pregnant, and instead of fighting and probably dieing he decides to go with Alma. The point man (a.k.a Seth) is discovered in the auburn ruins and brought to the safety zones to be taken care of, well the realization that Alma is his mother finally hits him and he throws a fit and ends up sedated. Becket under orders from Alma free the point man from the army hospital he's in and helps him to safety. They drive off towards a secret location to find Alma neither knows what is in store. **_

Our two heroes tear down the highway, it has been four hours since Becket freed Seth (the point man) from the Auburn hospital.

"Will you freaking slow the hell down" shouts Seth at Becket driving.

"Why?" shouts Becket in reply.

"Because, breaking the sound barrier isn't on my list of things to do before I die, so slow down."

"Good god, if I had a dime for all the whining about my driving, you've done today, I'd be a flipping billionaire by now." Becket shouts in reply, not at all happy about how long this journey is taking.

"Oh shut up Becket. Why were you driving so fast anyway?"

"I guess I wanted to hurry up, and get back to Alma." Becket stated almost with guilt.

"Well good God, we'd of made it there by now if we didn't have to stop and go back every time you missed a turn." Seth stated annoyed.

"Just die, you worthless sack of meat I don't know why I'm even bothering to go back." Becket replied, more guilt in his voice.

"Probably because you've fallen for the dark seductress known as my mother." stated the point man with a grin.

"Oh I see you, think I've fallen for you're undead mother, Ah I get it. O.K. here's what I'm gonna do, watch carefully." Becket veers the car Right while pushing on the gas causing it to begin to doughnut.

"Oh my GOD, stop the freaking car." Becket pulls over.

"You gonna live there sport." The point man hops outta the car and barfs on the road side. "Oh god, that looks bad." states Becket his mood improving.

"You asshole."

"What? Now you see what happens when..." BOOOOOOM. The car (with Becket still in it) goes flying while the point man, with his awesome reflexes barely manages to duck outta the way of the explosion.

Replica soldiers: "We've got them trapped." "Move in." "Go Go Go."

"SETH." Becket having crawled outta the wreckage of the car races towards Seth with two 9mm handguns. He lets off a few rounds (BAM BAM BAM) 2 replicas go down a third grabs his arm. Becket stops next to the point man and hands him one of the guns. (BAM BAM BAM) the two, with their heightened reflexes, begin to take marksman accurate shots at the replicas, Becket downs another replica, while the point man caps 2 for himself (BAM BAM BAM) 3 more replicas go down. (4 replicas remain) "There to fast!" "There unstoppable!" They've wiped out most of the squad!" "Man down!" The replica radios sound off with these messages. (BAM BAM BAM) 2 more go down. A bullet grazes Beckets shoulder "Grenade!" A replica shouts, but before it leaves his hand Seth is able to take a shot at it, nailing it, causing it to finish off the rest of the replicas.

"What the Hell just happened?" shouts Seth as he rises to his feet.

'How am I supposed to know I'm as shocked as you are. Uhhh, dammit, my shoulder."

"Uh quite whining you pansy, It's a scrape."

"Well at least they didn't hit my Aorta. :)" Becket says with a smile.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" stated Seth, not getting the joke.

" Nothing. Sorry private joke."

"Well what now? We need to get going and we don't have a car."

"Well then lets walk."

"Walk! how far?"

"Hmm I'm guessing about 2 miles left."

"Ohhh crap, fine lets go." The two begin to head east down the road it takes them 30 minutes to get to there destination which is an abandoned shack just off the road. "Whats up with this place it kinda looks like crap."

"Yeah, but at least knowone will bug me hear." states Becket in reply

"Wait! I thought Alma was here."

"No shes not here. she's up north in a cabin I have."

"Cabin, Becket, What the hell, A cabin up north, how freaking far up north are we talking."

"Up north as in Alaska."

"ALASKA! are you kidding me Alaska who thought of that."

"Alma."

"Well then what are we doing here? We got a long way to go." Seth states not at all enjoying this new development

"Supplies." Becket responds as he clicks a button, opening a door underneath the floor, they both travel down and find it full of food, water, weapons, and fuel.

"Nice, you must have been planning for this."

"Yup, been here for 3 weeks, ready to take this stuff to Alaska once I got you're sorry ass outta the loony bin."

"So why all this stuff?" asks Seth as he pick up a box full of grenades.

"Alma told me a war is coming, and that fighting it is going to be difficult. She told me to gather supplies and find you, then meet her in the Cabin."

Even though the thought of a war was fresh in the mens minds, they were still alert as ever, not weary at what might be, but what was. and what was, was the fact that they were just attacked by replicas and Almas in Alaska, which means that only Fettel could be behind the attack. not worrying the men began to pack for the long journey that would lead them to battle that would not be fought in a distant battlefield or in another country but in there homes and maybe if it is as Becket fears in there own Heads.

_Authors note _

_sorry guys for a poorly done first chapter I don't have spell check or Word for that matters so I couldn't fix all my mistakes anyway look forward to the next chapter BANE OF EXISTENCE see you then._

_authors note V2_

_again not checking my authors notes for errors buy anyway finished cleaning it up home it's to some degree of satisfaction :) any way I'll start working on chap 3 on September 24 so see you guys then._


	3. Chapter 3

BANE OF EXISTANCE

_KZZI news channel 10:_

"...Well thats it for the weather. Now local News with Erin Megarda." "Erin."

"Thanks John. Alright in today's news a survivor of the Auburn explosion was put into a mental institute on the edge of Fairport after yelling the name of an unidentified woman. Soon after getting settled in there, he unexpectedly escaped the institute by unknown means, the police are currently searching the country side for him, but have yet to turn up anything, the mans identity ha..."

"Turn that crap off." says Becket.

"Why." replies the point man not knowing the point of his anger.

"Because the last thing I need right now, is to hear that I freed a loon." Becket shouts

"Asshole. Why does it bother you so much that I got locked in there because of Alma?"

"Because Alma can do a lot of things murder, torture, even crush ones hope, but I doubt she would cause her own son to fall into a crazed state."

"Well O.K. then. At least that makes some sense." Seth states as if to say that Beckets the crazy one. Becket and Seth (after clearing out Becket's hideout and loading all the supplies onto a commandeered semi) began to head North towards Alaska where Alma apparently waited for them. "Hey Becket, I've got to ask you something because it's been bugging me since you told me?"

"O.K., shoot."

"You told me Alma raped you."

"Yeah?"

"Sexually abused you."

"Yeah. And"

"Well, it's just, if your so upset about it, why did you agree to help her?" Seth ask curiously.

"Hmmmmmm. Well I guess the answer to that is...Well...I guess I...I don't know I guess."

"Holy crap, you've fallen for her haven't you?" Seth states with a knowing tone.

"WHAT, HELL NO! what in the hell gave you that idea?" Becket replies defensively.

"Oh my god, I'm right."

"What. Wait I didn't...I didn't say...oh crap. Maybe you are right." Becket says as he begins to slip into thought.

"What's with the look, you look like Alma just came up and ripped your nuts off."

"Does it make me a bad person?" Becket asks sadly.

"What?" Seth stated not knowing what he's referring too

"Falling for her. I mean does it make me a bad person for falling for a monster."

"No. Your heart knows whats right. I'm not saying I don't think you've got your head up your ass for falling in love, but the heart wants what the heart wants... and for the record I do think you've got your head up your ass, because no human head could be that ugly." Seth states with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"heeh." Becket had a distant look in his eyes and a sorta humanly smile on his face. "Well I guess I'll have to sort this out later. Anyway were approaching the border."

"Alright, I'll do the talking, just don't look suspicious." states Seth

"Yeah, don't look suspicious, we're carrying five hundred pounds of explosives in the back and you say don't look suspicious."

They pull up to the border guards stationed there since the explosion. "Greetings my friends may we see your passports?"

"Yes my good man here." Seth states with a smile.

"Valid passports allright you may cross."

"That was smooth." Becket states in a mocking tone.

"Hey what can I say, I'm a slick talker." not noticing the sarcasm.

"Canada." Seth states looking out the window. "we've still got a looooonnnnnnggggggg way to go."

"Yep."

After an hour of driving Seth takes over and they continue. 2 days later, after crossing into Alaska they finally begin to feel anxiety, for now their in the home stretch of there long journey, which means Alma is close. A blizzard has hit (it being winter) and visibility was low, Becket was asleep, and the point man was beginning to feel drowsy himself, when all of a sudden the snow cleared and the road turned to blood and guts and there standing in their path was Alma, Seth saw this and veered right sending the truck into a ditch, reality setting back in.

"Whoa whats wrong?" Becket shouts, jolting awake.

"Alma" Seth gasps.

"Alma? where?"

"Close."

"We're here." Becket says, seeing a cabin in the distance.

"What? We're here already, what's up with that."

"I don't know, but theirs the cabin. Let's go, leave the truck, we can move it when the blizzards over."

Seth uneasily slid out into the freezing area and noticed just off the side of the road was a large cabin and he could barely see a light on. They began to cross the 100 yards that separated them from Alma.

"holy shit its fa, fa, fa, freezing, couldn't you have just said lets go to Mexico instead."

"Well if only I was the one who suggested this place." Becket yelled, annoyed.

"Well I just think a couple like you guys should talk, and take equal responsibility in the decision making." Seth yelled in reply to his annoyance.

"OH, OH, OH, Seth, you bastard, if only my balls weren't frozen to my legs, I'd kick you in the head."

"Well I just... ya know what, forget it, I'll just stop..." (Bam Bam Bam).

Just as Seth was finishing his sentence he was cut short by 3 bullets penetrating his chest. Seth fell to the ground and into the snow.

"SETH! Damn it." Becket shouts.

Becket drops to his knee and wips out his sidearm, firing at the replica soldiers rising from the snow. (Bang bang bang) 1 goes down (bang bang bang) 2 more fall to the earth. (bang) another falls dead. (BANG) a shot flies straight at Becket and hits him right in the left ventricle of his heart. Becket falls over, and watches as the replicas close in. Just before they reach them though, a loud scream can be heard originating from the cabin. The point man (barely alive) sees Alma next to Becket cradling his head she looks at Seth and puts a hand on his chest, even though she's still refused to put clothes on, she didn't appear to be cold. Seth had lost all feeling in his right half, he could strangely feel warmth in her hands. a warmth that spread through his entire body. Just before feeling returned to him, Seth realized what she was doing, she was healing them, the both of them. Seth could just barely make out tears on her face as she looked at them. She held a sad scared look which, with the sound of the replicas, changed instantly to utter rage. This frightened Seth more then anything, the look was pure hatred, nothing else. More menacing then a mother confronting a dirty pervert who's just abused there child. With one look, the replicas burst into ash there screams echoed in the blizzard. Then nothing but white light.

2 hours later:

Seth's eyes slowly opened, as he feels hands on his head. He sees Alma, not menacing, or dark, but motherly, she was twirling his hair like any other mother would do to there child. Seth turned his head to see Becket sitting next to him, looking at him with a big grin.

"Wha... what are you looking at?" At the sudden voice, Alma stopped twirling his hair and looked down at him, she was beautiful, not sickly, bone thin, or deathly. She looked healthy she could have been a model with those looks.

"Good, your awake, well Seth say hello to your mother." Becket said not losing his grin.

"My mother." He tuned to look at Alma, who stared at him with curiosity. "Mother" Seth couldn't think of words to say to this woman. His mother. He was somehow, even after all she'd done, able to love her. Alma. His mother. She'd gone thru so much, so much pain and loneliness, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He wrapped his arms around her and they just sat like that, for a few minutes, when the first recognizable word Alma had ever spoken to either of the men that was not menacing or scary came out of her mouth.

"My baby."

authors note

Well guys sorry it took so long kinda been procrastinating anyway comment tell me what you think and what not an next part coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two hearts in the darkness**_

**KSSI:**

-"...and now we'll go live to Dick Russel who's live on interstate 12 with a breaking news story, Dick."

-"Well Stacy there has been an incredible influx of MILITARY personnel who arrived no less than 25 minutes after the bodies of around a dozen armed men were discovered around a burning jeep that exploded a few day ago."

-"Has there been any updates to the cause of the explosion or the deaths of these soldiers?"

-"No Stacy there hasn't. I've spoken with the man in charge of the situation Col. David Hallard, who stated that the identity of the soldiers is unknown but that they were heavily armed and apparently taken down with light munitions meaning, handguns and such. The Colonel also informed me that the killers went to a nearby shack and removed was has been confirmed as the stolen military supplies that were removed from Fort Hallows a few weeks ago. The Colonel has stated that the man who escaped from the Auburn military hospital may be connected."

-"Alright, thanks Dick, well as you've all heard there was a breakout from one of the military hospitals set up in the Auburn district to aid in relief efforts, a man who was taken there escaped shortly after 3:40 P.M. We now have a description of the man, he is 6' 3", long shaggy black hair, full beard, green eyes. We know that the man's name is Seth Rogers a member of the First Encounter Assault Recon unit of the army. He is considered unstable and dangerous if you have seen this man please call our station at 555-731-2457.

**/KSSI:**

"BY ALL THAT IS HOLY, CAN YOU TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" These words are all that Becket hears as the door swings open and Seth marches in carrying more supplies from town. "Becket man, I sympathize with your innate need to stay in touch with humanity but I personally think its unhealthy to spend your time listening to stories about someone who is no more than a mile away from you at all hours of the day." Becket smiles as he hears this and shuts off the T.V. (It has been four days since they arrived and the two men were settling in nicely, Alma had spent most of her time by the fire or clinging to her hubby Becket, which made Seth naturally disturbed, but gave Becket an even more natural feeling of happiness that neither men could understand.)

"Seth, next time you come thru that door and it doesn't shut immediately after your use of it, I will lock you outside for a night." Becket jeered at the man. (Seth and Micheal had developed a close relationship in there week together, they both had experienced something incredibly traumatic and had to find a way to cope, naturally being guys they coped by taking every possible stab at each other during the day then they would weep pitifully into their pillows at night, you know how guys usually cope.) "I'm serious man, you open that door for more then 5 seconds, this cabin looses all it's heat and then I'm stuck sticking my frozen body parts into the goddamn fire for an hour."

"Alright, Alright, know need to get your panties in a bunch, since you truly, truly, fear your nipples falling off I'll close the door immediately after usage I promise." Becket could tell that Seth only agreed because Becket was mostly looking out for Alma. Neither men knew if the cold bothered her but she did shiver if it got cold which naturally made Becket react to it. "So Becket has your sweetheart spoken her two words of the day yet?"

"No she hasn't, she woke me up to show me something in the fireplace... I didn't see any thing but she wanted to show me none the less." As he spoke about her Alma reacted off in corner her head tilted back and she looked at both of them with a happy girly peaceful smile that one would only see on a child. "Hey Seth did I say something, shes giving me that look again."

"What look. Thats the only look she ever gives me." Seth replied in a vary formal stoic tone.

"No Seth that look she's giving us, its that same look she gave us right befo..."

_**(paradise)**_

"Well this is... actually a lot better than last time" Becket says as he stares at Alma as a little girl skipping happily towards her hill top swing set. (Both the men had become accustomed to entering Alma's dream world. Here she would take them whenever she thought of ways to make it better for them, this time there wasn't a reactor in view and the tree was in bloom for spring, creating a very delicate and happy scene that Alma knew would help ease the mens hearts.)

"Well at least the trees not dead." Seth stated as he and Becket followed Alma up to the tree. Both men sat under the tree Seth gazed across the beautiful meadow surrounding them he was happy to be in a place where the darkest thing about it was him, While Becket was drawn into a constant he had developed over these past few days, he would watch the young girl swing happily on her swing set.

"Hey Seth" Becket said in a dreamy tone

"What is it lover boy"

"This place. its just, I wish we could stay here forever in this place of happiness and tranquility." Becket said he often longed to remain in this dream just so he wouldn't have to fight anymore. With that thought Alma perked in attention and stopped swinging, she stared over at Becket with the saddest, and yet the most beautiful look anyone could make.

"Becket man, return to something of a normal state of mind for a second." Seth said comically

"What, I was just thinking." Becket replied

"Well being the dick that I am I would like to remove you from lala land and inform you that your lover is giving one of her looks." With his words Becket turned his head from the meadow and locked eyes with Alma, His tormenter, the one who wiped out his team, the one who tortured him, turned Keagon against him, and quite possibly killed Stokes, the one who pitted him against a friend in his own mind and while that was going on, raped him, at that moment as Becket stared into the child's eyes all of his hatred sat out before him.

Alma could feel his hatred for her, for himself , for Armacham, for Genevieve, for all those involved. Tears began to well up in the child's eyes as she stood and walked toward Becket. His eyes remained locked with hers, as she stood over him, she could feel, literally feel all of his rage in the air it was thick and terrible and untamed, She knew that if he could have directed his rage in a psychic way he would surpass her own power ten fold. she dropped to her knees directly in front of him, there eye contact never breaking and she did something that neither Becket nor Seth saw coming, she wrapped her arms around Becket as tight as she could. Becket at a loss from this looked in shock as he stared at the meadow as it burst into flames, as fire ripped thru the sky, they realized that they were where Alma had been all those years... a Hell of her own making.

"Becket what in the name of Hell did you do!" Seth gasped as he stared at the burning planes.

Becket knew that she could feel all of his anger, and the soldier, the harbinger experiment wanted her to feel this, to feel all she had done to him, all that she had taken from him. "NO!" Becket shouted aloud startling both Seth and Alma, his shout caused her to pull her head back and stare at him. Becket locked his eyes with hers once again.

Alma was frightened. With all her power and all she could do she had only four fears in the world losing Seth, Paxton, the baby, but the one that scared her the most was loosing Becket. Alma wanted so badly to take back what she had done, she didn't want to be without any of them, she didn't want to be alone again. She stared into her lovers eyes ready to accept the full brunt of his anger but as she stared something she saw caused both a distinct curiosity and an incredible burst of joy and happiness in her heart. All the anger in him, for all the world, had changed to a bright burning, but focused anger directed at himself. He cared enough about her to feel angry at himself for making her sad. Alma knew what lay on the horizon but with the knowledge that Becket remained in her arms she would face it and try to atone for all that she had done.

Becket cursed himself for letting the soldier out, for letting it fuel his anger, he needed her, and she absolutely needed him, he lifted both of his hands to her cheeks and at once she was the woman again eye to eye with him, she happily rested her head onto his chest, she knew what he was going to say, but Becket felt it should be said anyway. "I'm sorry." neither Becket nor Alma could tell if at that moment Becket felt love for the woman, but Becket was willing to believe that he did.

_**(Reality)**_

At once the cold-as-all-hell cabin hit the three, and reality entered the equation once again. "Well...I can see you two are about to have a moment, and I know the loving moments can turn into hot and steamy sexual interactions, so... I'm gonna go outside and hide in the cellar." Seth said as he threw on his snow gear and wandered outside leaving the door open much longer than neccesary causing Alma to cuddle up as close to Becket as possible.

"What and ass" Becket said, staring at the door. As he turned back to look at Alma he was met with a shock as Alma kissed him. It wasn't a sexual advance nor was it a childish peck on the lips, the kiss was one exchanged between lovers and soul mates. After what, to both of them seemed like an eternity Becket broke the kiss. Becket locked eyes with her, "I don't know if this is love, or if I feel obligated to help my child, or if it's that i feel sorry for you and want to help, but you are part of my life now, how you got that way isn't important anymore. I know now that even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to leave your side, so I promise here and now that I will do everything humanly possible to prevent you from ever hurting again Alma." It was one of those teenage moments where the nerd professes love for the captain of the cheerleaders, Becket poured his heart into those words and now was left with only her words to determine if it was worth it.

Alma was never as happy as she was right now, all the pain all the sadness and all the loneliness in her life, he washed it all away with his promise. "Becket, I love you, and I promise to do the same." Alma said with tears streaming from her eyes. She leaned in and kissed Becket again, this time he returned the kiss. For once in her fucked up life she felt completely happy. Becket and her remained lip locked for a minute, then two, then three, then five, soon they had held each other in an embrace for ten minutes. Nothing in all the world could ruin this now. Nothing. Suddenly the window shatters and in flies Seth wrapped in a combat embrace with a Rep. assassin

"FUCK YOU!" The point man shouted as he drove his combat knife into the replicas neck. Not even stopping for a moment to revel in the kill or to remove his blade, Seth rose to his feet faster then lightning and drew his automatic sidearm and unleashed a hail of bullets out the window. "Ohh. Hey Becket I'm so sorry I've ruined your dense attempt to get some from my mother, but I could REALLY USE SOME HELP!" Seth takes cover behind the couch as Becket throws himself and Alma behind the counter.

Becket was so trapped in Alma's loving embrace that the sound of combat outside escaped both of them. "Seth are you alright."

Seth ripped his jacket open revealing heavy bullet proof armor with a perforator spike dented into it. Seth angrily pulls it out of his vest and glares a Becket " DO I FUCKIN LOOK ALRIGHT YOU DENSE BASTARD!"

"Guess not." Becket says to Alma, ignoring Seth's pissed off mood. Becket crawls over to a shelf behind the counter and pulls out two M4 assault rifles with ACOG scopes, extended magazines and underbelly grenade launchers. He takes both weapons and dives over to Seth and hands him a rifle. "How many." he shouts.

Bullets continue to rip into the house Alma hides behind the counter, shock and worry preventing her from focusing and helping her family. "Just over twenty." she hears her son reply to Becket's question. The gunfire halts as the replicas are taking a moment to reload. She looks over at her child and her lover, both look over at her as it to say "we'll make you proud" both men look at each other and nod. Again, even in this dire situation, Alma's pain disappears and turns to happiness, she has her family, and they will die to defend her just as she would do for them. Both men start to breath faster speeding up there heart rate. Alma watched knowing they'd be alright, she watched and with a renewed sense of hope (both men stand) she knew she could help them thru the trials to come (the two super-soldiers charge towards the window) and that no matter what happens (the men leap outside) they would face the coming darkness.(both soldiers unleash all there skills against the replica forces dropping them one...by...one)..._**together.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**It couldn't get any worse**_

_**Like i promised. Heres chap.5 maybe a sex scene. read over my last chapters and realized I need to swear more. So I'm goings to increase the swearing by 33% percent annually. TEHE any way enjoy the chapter**_

**KSSI:**

-"...and we all wish him a speedy recovery. Now for a breaking news update, Armacham is facing serious allegations since the bodies of Armacham security forces have been dug up in the Auburn district. Lets go to Jenny Silman who is are Affiliate at Armacham main headquarters. Jenny."

-"We have little to report here as Armacham directors are still refusing to comment on the situation and there has been no word from Genevieve Aristede since the attack began. What we do know is that the explosion has to do with an Armacham research project developed for the military called Perseus, we also know that another Armacham project called Origin may have been the cause of the explosion."

-"Jenny we had word that the directors weren't giving any information at this time, how did you come to get this info?"

-"Well Frank I received this info from a Technical engineer named Norton Mapes who called me moments earlier. Police are currently looking for mister Mapes as he has stated that he was in the Origin facility before it exploded."

-"Well we've got to leave you Jenny, we're receiving information that the CIA is on the look out for a Colonel Vaddick who was in charge of the Armacham defense forces. He has also gone missing, we will soon be receiving his description so that he may be located and...**BAAAAAANNNGGG**"

**KSSI:**

"Oh Fucken Cock suckers. They hit the T.V." (BOOM)(BANG)(POW)

"Becket man at a time like this I feel deeply disturbed to know that the pain of losing the T.V. hurts more then that 5.56 round to your gut." Shouts the point man in return to Becket's bitching.

"Yeah well between you, and the T.V. I can very easilly tell you that losing the T.V. would definitely hurt more than losing you!" Becket shouts in a very upset manner. ("Take cover.")("There hiding behind the counter.") ("We need reinforcements, they've wiped out half the squad.")("Grenade") "What did the last one say?" Becket shouted at Seth as They both dived away from the counter. The two super soldiers have been in combat with the replicas for close to 35 minutes and over four dozen replicas had surrounded the house. Alma had dissapeared into the shadows to watch the fight, she could have ended it in a moment but that would have traumatized the men who found it much easier to just rebuild the cabin after it had been shot up then have to wipe up all the blood of the exploded replica bodies that she would leave in her wake. "I Fuckin hate my life." Becket cheerfully shouted half to Seth half to the reps.

"Thats OK dickhead I hate your life to." Seth shouted in response as he dived over an overturned table to tackle a Replica who had wandered into the cabin to see if the two were alive. "I hate your life...and this son of a bitch hates mine." Seth yelled back to Becket as he lifted the replica off the ground, pulled the pins on all of his grenades and kicked him out of a big whole in the wall. (BOOM!)

"Nice you crazy SOB now get your ass back here before you get shot."

(BOOM!**)**

The whole front of the cabin is taken off in an enormous explosion. Both men dive back behind the counter as the sounds of dying replicas fills the air. "_hmmmm_. _Well isn't this nice big brother. Mothers found someone to be with. It gets me all choked up."_ stated a mysterious voice from the smoke.

"Oh. ohoohooho. hhooo. oh. you. you bastard." Seth states drearily as he stands pulling Becket with him. "How in the hell did I fuckin know he would find me." "Oh wait! I know! Because he always fuckin finds me." Seth almost yells.

"Oh now big brother that's no way to speak in front of our mother." Paxton Fettel states as he emerges from the smoke

"Our mother. Wait Seth he's your..."

"Yes. Yes, this is the one that Armacham wanted my younger test tube brother, Paxton Fettel." Seth states wearily not lowering his guard.

"You never told me you had a brother" Becket stated almost jeeringly.

"Yeah well I barely told you I had a mother. Like that I figured you pick it up when it came up. Seth stated eying his Psychic younger brother. Still aware that he is the only other person who can control the Replicas.

"Yeah I guess your right." Becket stated lowering his weapon. "I'm gonna make a distinct guess that he's psychic."

"Yep. How'd ya guess?"

"Well if Armacham wants something, its usually unique, and if hes not psychic than he's gotta be pretty damn unique in other ways for them to take notice." "Oh look he also inherited your mothers good looks. At least its good that Armacham didn't curse us with two ass-faced children." Becket said trying to wile up the point man, but to know avail.

"So Fettel, Want to explain what you and the reps are doing here?" Seth stated with a great deal of suspicion in his voice.

"Oh dearest brother, you wound me. I didn't send them here, neither did I order them to kill you." Fettel stated almost proud of that fact. "Besides all that I wanted since the beginning was to be reunited with my loving family. Now not only do I have my mother, but I have my older brother, mother found a man to love her, and they're giving me a little sibling to, What could I possibly Achieve from attacking either of you now."

"Our loving brotherly bond didn't stop you and Alma from sendin' all manners of hell my way, when all I wanted was to get the Fuck outta Fairport."

"There is a war coming brother I had to make sure you were fully prepared to take it on when it got here. Those fights, and those horrific events they made you stronger, did they not?"

"Huff. Yeah well I might be able to kick ass a little bit more effectively because of it, but that still doesn't mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch."

"Well I kinda don't want to interrupt yet another family reunion but I think it be best to figure out who's attacking us if it isn't you." Becket calmly stated as he walked towards the basement door. When he opened it, it revealed Alma who was listening through the door. When the door opened she immediately wrapped her arms around Becket's arm and wandered back into the living room to see her children.

"Ahhh. Mother, its so good to see you." Fettel said as they appeared. Alma immediately stepped forward and hugged Paxton and then reached her arm out for Seth to join into the family hug.

"Oh hell no. Nope. Nooooooo way. I don't do hugging. I'll take a bullet over a hug any day." Seth said as he starts to pick up a replica body to remove it from the house.

"Dude, thats just goddamn cold man." Becket stated.

"Well you can happily take my place if you want mister sensitive."

"Why dont you want to hug your momma man is it some deep routed personal issue that we can talk about?" Becket said jokingly as Alma gave Becket a look. Becket, and Fettal were both 100% percent synchronized with Alma and could hear her thoughts, feel her presence and even fight her. But the point man had a special gift he had a telepathic block in his mind that prevented Alma from entering. Meaning she couldn't track him or read his mind, which left Becket and Fettel to try and read his reasons for avoiding her.

"Whats the matter big brother. Mother doesn't scare you does she?" " All that she wants is to be with her family."

"Yeah well I'm here aren't I? I've already witnessed my self being born, I'd take getting shot in the balls over seeing that ever again. I don't need to be given hugs by my naked mom in a destroyed cabin, while freezing ass cold air comes in. So if you all don't mind I going to go see if the reps brought any thing that I can use." Seth stated in a tired manner as he left the building.

"Oh poor baby." Becket stated as he started to remove broken wood from the cabin. In less than a minute all the broken splinters of wood refused and reset themselves, leaving the cabin rebuilt with the furniture still full of holes. "Well that sure made our job easier" Becket said cheerfully as he wandered over to the door to help Seth who was carrying Replica weapons and ammo. "Well now that your back we can all have a chat about what the fuck is hunting us." Becket said in such a calm manner that both Seth and Paxton found it humerus.

"Yes mother we shouldn't delay any longer. We should inform them of what is really going on." Fettel said in a amused tone.

"OK but if either of you tells me we came all this way just to live happily ever after as a family I swear I'm going to snap grab an ax and an automatic weapon and head into town!" Seth stated seriously

"Brother do you remember the apiritions you fought, the ones that tried to kill you in Fairport?"

"Yeah. I remember the fuckers what of it."

"They are only the beginning. Within the year much worse will break free and all that I have seen will come to fruition. Fettel said in a sad tone.

"Hey Seth what has little brother seen?" Becket asked.

"Basically, The Apocalypse."

"Well shit. How the Fuck do we fight that?"

"We must gather all those who can fight against this evil and prepare them for war. Succedeing in that will help to secure our survival. After that all that we can do... is fight." Fettel stated in a serious and depressing tone.

"Well." Seth states cheerfully "I'm gonna go to town and tell the guy at the post office to order us new furnichure. Then I'm gonna get some food. Anyone want anything?"

"I'll come with you brother." Fettel said standing up.

"Why?" Seth asked curiously

"Mother thinks it would be for the best." Fettel replied

Seth not being an idiot looked over at Alma who was watching Becket wonder about. Seth made a face and turned to leave. "What was that look for dearest brother?" Fettel asked walking next to Seth.

"For the best my ass." Seth said aloud as they left.

"Damn those fuckin' replicas, I really liked that T.V." Becket said standing over the ruined body of there 40 inch plasma screen.

"Becket." Alma said in almost whisper as she made her way over to Becket.

Becket locked eyes with the woman, he knew why she had sent her children away, she wanted to continue with theintimate moment that they were having before the attack. She walked up and pressed herself against him, Becket leaned down slightly and the two locked lips. Becket had always been good at reading people, especially girls, he knew what she wanted from him, knowing that the world might just end puts things in perspective. Becket was still trying to figure out if it was love or obligation that kept him near her, knowing that very soon his dick would start to do the thinking he made a quick choice to let his heart take over and decide for him. "Alma. I love you." Becket said staring into the warm black pools that were her eyes. "I love you too." was all that Becket heard in reply as suddenly the two were swept into the bedroom. Becket pushed Alma onto the bed and climbed on top of her ans started kissing her neck, then he began working his way down to her breasts. Alma began pulling off Becket's body armor and shirt while at the same time using her power to remove his pants. Becket quickly kicked off his boots and his pants and underwear followed. He lowered himself back onto Her and they locked lips again, Alma wrapped her legs around him pulling him into her. As he entered her, she let out a moan into his mouth and her nails begun to dig into his back. "Alma I love you, I'll always love and I promise that wont ever change." Alma smiled at him pulling him close, using her legs she pulled him all the way into her. Becket only had two desires at this moment, the first was that this would never end. the second was that he wished he could have actually felt the first time. Becket looked deep into his lovers eyes and was about to say something romantic when all of a sudden the door to the bedroom flew open.

"HEY MIKE DONT NOCK HER UP!" Seth shouted and then hurled a snowball right at Becket's back. Not thinking Becket grabbed the 9mm off the bedside table rolled off (and out of) Alma and fired a round right and Seth head. Seth being as skilled as he was easily avoided the shot and turned to flee. "You aim sucks" Seth laughs as he runs for the front door right as he makes it to the living room however the couch slides in front of him causing him to flip over it and fly out the window.

"Ha thats what you get you son of a bitch" Becket shouts, he turns around and gives a kiss to his mischievous little minx, who was laying on the bed grinning like a trickster who just succeeded in pulling off a prank. "Nice one." Becket laughs as he crawls back into bed with her.

"Well, it was funny in boot camp." Seth said a they walked away from the cabin.

"Yes brother. Yes. Have all the fun you can you'll need these memories for whats to come."

Both brothers continued on in silence thinking of the war to come. Seth remembered all the death he'd seen and caused. The horrible truth about his birth, the brutal torture of his mother, and the loneliness she been forced to endure. It was bad he thought but come on how could it be any worse.

_**I Know some of your are thinking what a short sex scene. well don't worry I plan on doing a longer one this one was merely as set up for some romance and for the prank. June 24 is when I'll update see ya then.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well here it is Chapter 6 I hope you guys like it I'm sorry it was a little late I got home at 11:30 last night and was like "I'm not staying up till 3 am righting so I woke up early to do it hope you like it look for chapter 7 on the 29th._

**To Betray or not to Betray**

"...and I don't know how well there psychotropic signatures will hold up once there up and moving again."

"Doctor. The longer we wait the more time she has to disappear." spoke a mysterious voice.

"Wait. Genevieve please explain what the purpose of this is. The Harbinger candidates all failed." replied a doctor

"They did fail at destroying Alma, but we're not waking them up for her." Replied Genevieve Aristide as she watched the doctors put the Harbinger candidates back together.

"We're not?"

"No. After he failed in Origin the 1st prototype was moved to stasis until I thought of what to do with him. Well, it finally came to me. What would happen if Fettel, Alma or the Harbinger candidates went berserk, we'd have no defense against them. So I brought him out of stasis and augmented his already impressive reflexes and installed a mental block preventing him from being read. I'm waking up Harbinger so that they can track and deal with him."

"Mam. If I may what can they do against a seasoned veteran like the 1st prototype?" Replied a doctor from inside the operating room.

"Well it's simple, we've amplified there psychotropic signature and developed blocks in them, so now they are invisible to Fettel and Alma, and we've amplified they're reflexes so now they can combat the 1st prototype, while also fending off both Fettel and Alma. They might even be able to get that little shit Becket back into our hands for reprogramming." Genevieve stated aloud.

"Alright!" one doctor shouted. "They're finished!"

"Okay well move them to observation immediatly." Genevieve stated as she left the room.

"Hey doctor?" one of the nurses asks.

"Yes nurse."

"How did we manage to bring Dark signal back, I mean some of them were nothing but fluid when we found them?"

"We searched through the matter that was left to find brain cells, with them we were able to restore the team... look the entire process is a bit complicated so just leave it at that." A tired surgeon replied.

"And why did we bring Lt. Stokes here?" "She's not a member of Dark signal."

"Yeah but her reflexes have been adjusted to make her able to compete with the others. The more the merrier. Right?"

"Right." The nurse stated as the members of dark signal were wheeled out of the room.

**6 hour later:**

"uhhhh my head feels like it exploded." Sgt. Keagan stated as he sat up sharply. "Griff man, what the fuck happened?"

"How the fuck should I know. Is everyone here?" Griffon stated as he helped the other members of dark signal to there feet.

"Griffin." Stokes said. "What the fuck. I thought I saw you die."

"Thats kinda a fucked up thing to say." stated Jankowski as he rose to his feet.

"Well I'm so glad you're all alright, even you Lt. Stokes." Stated Genevieve Aristide as she entered the room. "Yes you did die. Yes we brought you back, and no Stokes, Becket isn't here."

"What the fuck happened to Bucket?"Jankowski stated in a very dreary and tired manner.

"You all have a new assignment. You're going to track down Becket and find a man he's with and bring them both back. Understood?" Genevieve stated in a professional manner.

"No." Stokes stated "How the fuck did we get here? How the FUCK! are these assholes alive again? And WHERE the fuck is Becket?"

"Your concern for the sergeant is noted, the country is in chaos because of the origin explosion, Armacham needs to assist her country, but we cant when we have 700 replicas missing, both origin prototypes and the original origin candidate missing as well as a member of dark signal running around out there. We have to deal with these problems first. Okay. If you can bring Becket back as well as the 1st prototype we might be able to stop whatever it is that Fettel and Alma are planning. And no Stokes you can't argue because this is an official order from the United States Army so I'd suggest getting your gear ready and heading out. The two were last spotted entering Alaska." Genevieve stated in a bitchy attitude.

"Wait Griff. Now were goin after Becket? What the fucks the world come too?" Keagon stated as he wandered over to a table where all there gear awaited them.

Griffon stood there thinking before finally speaking up. "okay people, you heard the lady. Lets find Becket and figure out what the fuck goin on."

"Griffon." Stokes said "Genevieve. I don't trust her."

"Yeah well, I don't trust her either, doesn't mean that Becket can't tell us what the fuck is goin on."

"Right then lets find him." Stokes stated throwing on a tac. vest.

"Oh and Stokes be careful." Genevieve stated "Alma's near him.

"We have to hurry before she gets him." Stokes stated in a worried manner.

"Right. Dark signal, lets move out." Griffon stated as they exited the hospital to get aboard a helicopter waiting outside for them. As they flew away the members of dark signal couldn't get the feeling that Becket was in trouble, and they were out of there leads. Little did they know what was going on thousands of miles away.

**Alaska: 1 WEEK LATER**

"Oh god damn. God. Oh Christ." The sergeant stated as hushed as he could. "God you spend to much time doing what I like."

"If you're happy. I'm happy." Came Alma's voice in an innocent and almost seductive tone. The two lovers were wrapped in an embrace, having been sexually active for the past hour. "Oh Michael!" Alma gasped into Becket's shoulder as she felt her insides tighten up.

As Alma began to moan as she reached her climax the Sgt. felt waves of pleasure begin to run thru his manhood as he hit his climax moments after her. "hehe" Becket laughed as he lay down next to her on the bed. "I believe you were first missy." Becket said humorously as he began poking fun at his lover. It had been a week since Becket proclaimed his love for her, and the two began to spend every waking minute together. Alma loved him and would do anything to make him happy, and he would do the same. Because of Alma spending most of her life in a tube, she naturally didn't understand love, emotions, sex but Becket helped her to understand, she was no longer confused as to why he showed fear to her whenever she came in contact with him. She understood why Seth was so distant. Armed with that knowledge she knew she could fix her life. Due to her inner child still being there Alma had difficulty dealing with her emotions. She had the body and desires of a woman but the emotional range of a child, but with Becket's help she now had the emotional range of a teenager. She could now understand the hurt she could cause others. She always knew she could kill people, but she only now was grasping the pain that others felt when they lost someone. She had always thought her pain (loneliness) was the worst kind, but when Becket helped her understand that the pain of not having something is a slight pain to having had it then losing it. Becket was patient with her, he never shouted or showed annoyance when she didn't understand what he was talking about, he would simply smile and try to put it into other words. In order to keep her inner child satisfied they would often play games, so Becket thought it would be fun to make a game out of there sex life while they were still in the early months of her pregnancy, they would only play the game when actually having sex, without foreplay or anything else and it was simply just to see who could make the other hit there climax first, Due to his endurance Becket always won, but it was one of the few times Alma didn't mind losing.

"Well sweetheart, I've gotta go help the children outside. I said I'd be gone for a minute and its been an hour, Seth's probably pissed." Becket said happily as he pulled his clothes on. "bye." he said as he leaned down to kiss her and ran out the door.

**Outside:**

"Hey Paxton?"

"Yes brother."

"Why is it that he gets to be in the warm cabin having sex, watching T.V., and drinking hot chocolate, while I'm out here planting fuking C4 all over the damn place?" The point man angrily sputtered as he buried another explosive in the dirt. The group was still in the planning faze of what they were going to do, but they all agreed they needed to be defended. So over the past week they'd wired explosives just outside the cabin, and farther away they planted some homemade napalm.

"I'm not sure brother. Why is it that you spend 90% of your time complaining about how cold it is up here, and spend the other 10% eating, breathing, and arguing with the good sergeant?" Fettel replied.

"You didn't mention sleeping I'd better get on that." Seth replied as he set another explosive.

"Sorry I'm late." Becket said walking up to the men.

"Oh its okay Michael" Fettel stated "Brother and I had a wonderful conversation about how he spends his useless life up here."

"Oh, fuck both of you. Its done." Seth said standing and marching back to the house.

"Oh what I get all dressed and we're done?" Becket stated jeeringly.

"All the possible agony I can cause to you I will." Seth stated walking inside.

"Is it his time of the month or something?" Becket stated looking at Fettel.

Fettel gave him a serious look and said "Yes" both men laughed and walked back to the cabin.

**Inside: **

Alma stood letting the water rush over her body as she stood in the shower. She loved the feeling of warm water flowing over her body it made her feel calm almost tranquil. Her mind was always on Becket, she couldn't not think about him. She often wondered if this was what it was like to be in love. It made her smile just thinking of love. She wasn't alone anymore she had a family and a man whom she loved with all her heart. This was the life she always wanted. "Hey beautiful. How you doin?" came Becket's voice she turned to see him standing on the other side of the class door. She opened the door to let him in, wanting to play another "game" she wrapped her arms around him a kissed him deeply.

"Hey. Needy I've gotta wash my hair first. Then you can have your way with me." Becket stated with a grin on his face as he picked up the shampoo.

Alma leaned back against the glass wall and gave Becket a seductive look. She may be new to the whole sex thing but it didn't take long to learn how to use it to control Becket. She leaned locked her hands behind her back a pushed her chest and pelvis forward leaving only her shoulders to support her against the glass. She also crossed her legs giving a perfect figure and allowing the water to land on her chest a trickle down the rest of her body. Becket looked over at her and winced. "Me. The boys. Sex. Good...Great Artery clogging food. And Cartoons is all you seem to want..and need in all the world. ain't it?" Becket said eying her gorgeous body.

Alma just smiled at him, and his cold heart melted. "okay sweetheart I'll do something new for you but then I get to go to sleep, got it." Becket stated as a reached out a pinky for her to swear on it. Alma smiled an pinky swore that she'd leave him alone when they were finished.

Alma stared at him and her heart started to beat faster, she was still new to sex and didn't know everything that could be done. She stared at him and was surprised when he dropped to his knees, she just stared not knowing what he was doing when he started pulling her hips forward and then did something she'd never seen another person do during sex, when she was young and the scientist considered her a genius she learned all kinds of things like that act of having sex, which she used to full advantage here, but she'd never seen this before. Becket pushed her legs apart and put his head between them, Alma was clueless as to what he was doing, as suddenly waves of pleasure began to surge thru her body. The sergeant was using his tongue to give her pleasure, she couldn't believe people would do that. While she was being pleasure Alma's mind was racing with thoughts of other ways they could pleasure each other, and what could she do to him. The waves of pleasure began to increase in intensity as she began to moan. At the same Becket supported her body with his arms as she would have fallen over by now. Alma began to play with her breast as the waves of pleasure caused her body to start to spasm. "Please don't stop Michael, please." Alma begged as she neared her climax. As she reached it and Becket felt her tighten up, something else happened. Becket (Still in between Alma's legs) felt the water suddenly stop, neither of them could have shut it off seeing as how the switch was behind him, He pulled back from her legs to see Alma breathing heavily with a satisfied smile on her face, But above her the water was gathering, It was as if they were in a bubble and the water was gathering on top of it. Quickly seeing the water rise and begin to spill over the glass Becket shouted to wake Alma from her bliss "Hey!" Alma snapped out of bliss and looked down at her lover to see him pointing up, she looked to see the water gathering and immediatly giggled and removed the psychic bubble, forgetting completely about the laws of gravity. As small wall of water landed on them it wasn't a whole lot but enough to knock Alma over, luckily Becket was still supporting her and kept her form falling. The two lovers were laughing when suddenly."HEY ASSHOLE." They heard Seth shout from there room as he banged on the door. "Pull your dick out and get dressed we've got shit comin!"

**2 Minutes later:**

"What is it" Becket shouted as he ran into the living room pulling on his shirt (after learning about embarrassment Alma had taken to wearing dresses around the cabin, albeit thats all she wore)

"Paxton said that he felt a void enter town." the point man said, seeing the confused look on Becket's face he elaborated. "If you're psychic you can feel life force, but if you have a mental block like I do you appear to psychics as a void, an empty moving space, and a few just entered town."

"Well shit what does that mean for us?" Becket replied.

"Well its simple it means that Armacham found us and sent some highly trained troops with mental blocks here to kill us. also because of the blocks Alma and Fettel wont be a big help when they get here. So get ready.

"Right!" Becket stated and grabbed a rifle and took up a sentry position at the window, he only looked back once to see his beautiful lover and the worried expression she carried.

_Well guys here you go I got a lot into this chapter and helped develop some more romance which I'm proud of. Anyway I glad for the reviews but can you guys include some feedback in them so I know if you want anything to change or to improve. Thanks a ton._


	7. prelog chap 7

_Okay Well this is just a quick update I'll be writing the new chapters soon this is just a prolog to it thats why its 6.5. I spent the last few days in a rush which left me exhausted so I didn't feel like writing. But as penance for my previous late turn in I'll update again before the 4th of July anyway. just saying don't get hiped up about this part its just a quick filler so that I can start up easily on chapter 7._

**Why?**

..."Alright! Everyone, regroup at the striker." Came Griffin's voice over the radio.

"Hey stokes, Top just radioed in, everyone back to the APC." shouted Keagan to Lt. Stokes as she spoke to some civilians.

"You think he's found something?" Stokes asks as her and Keagan return to their comrades.

"He wouldn't have called us back other wise."

"Well I hope so. The longer this takes the more trouble Becket could be in." The Lt. replied back to the Sgt.

"Hey Stokes. Can I ask you something personal, you know informal and all." Keagan asks

"Okay Keagan off the record, whats up?

"Well its just, We're out here lookin for Becket, and he's with Alma. My question is why in the name of Christ are we going through with this mission. I mean no offense to Becket but you remember what that bitch did to us. Theirs no chance Beckets alive and if by some miracle he is how do we know he's not nuttier then squirrel shit?

"Look. All that I know is Genevieve thinks he's alive and if thats true I've got to hope he can be saved. That's it."

"Right."

**regrouped:**

"Okay everyone listen up. After talking to some people in town I was able to pin down Becket's position. He's holed up in a log cabin 8 klicks to the southwest. We're headed there now." Stated Griffin as they all piled into the APC.

They all sat in silence as they drove out of town. no one knew what they would find when they got there. The squad was split in its beliefs half thought Becket was dead the other half thought he was alive but insane.

"Top?" stated Keagan "What do we do if Beckets there? Do we take him alive or not?"

"Everyone! I want trigger discipline, Becket's our friend and were goin to find out what in the hell happened to him. Got that?"

"SIR!" All members of dark signal stated, as they all waited in hushed silence.

**Home:**

"Fuck! I think they found us." Seth stated. " I can hear something coming our way."

"He is right. The enemy is very close now." Stated Fettel, his eyes glued to the terrain watching for movement.

"APC comin in from the north." Shouted Becket from the other side of the house. Within seconds all four of them were standing at the window watching an APC stop at about 200 yards off. "Okay" Becket stated. "Seth I'm gonna take the first shot after that open up on em."

"Right." Seth stated aiming his M4 at one of the figures.

**Outside:**

"Man you'd think Bucket could have picked a warmer place to hide." Jankowski stated to the rest of the Team "I mean seriously I'm freezing my ass off out here."

"Yeah I agree." Stated Keagan cheerfully. "I'm mean most people, when there in trouble go to Mexico and right now I'd love to be there."

"Shut up you two. Remember Alma was supposed to be near him." Stated Stokes as they wearily approached the cabin.

**Inside:**

"Closer. Closer. Closer." Becket stated as he trained his scope on one of the figures. As his finger slid to the trigger he exhaled preparing to shoot when all of a sudden someone shouts "Wait!" Becket recoils recognizing the voice of his lover. "What is it? Whats wrong Alma?" She looked straight at him and smiled as she said "friends." Becket immediatly checks down his sights and recognizes the still living Lt. Stokes and the rest of Dark Signal. "Seth wait. I know them." Becket states happily as he walks over to the door. Becket opens the door and Shouts "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOIN HERE?" as he happily exits the cabin.

"Lt. Its Becket. He's okay." States Manny with a relieved smirk on his face.

"Damn Becket you're one strong motherfucker." States Keagan as he approaches Becket. The rest of the team wanders up to him with smiles on there faces.

"Damn. I saw you guys get smoked what the hell are you doin here?" Becket states in a relieved tone.

"new lease on life Becket." Stated Stokes who was almost gleaming with happiness. "I'm glad you're still alive." Stokes stares happily at the Sgt. inspecting him for injury or abuse but her analysis is cut short when three figures in front of the cabin come into view. The first is a clean cut man with a stare that could penetrate your soul, the second was another man, gruff, early thirties, he had an interesting relieved look on his face, one that said "I'm glad I didn't waste the ammo." The third figure needed no analysis, Stokes recognized the horror standing before them instantly, It was Alma, she was returning the Lt's. terrified stare with a smile on her face. "Becket."

Becket snapped out of his happy bliss at the sight of his comrades when he remembered that his lover was standing behind him. Becket turned to Stokes "We've got to talk." he said and began walking back to the cabin.

Stokes and the others stared in terror as Becket walked up to the other group locked hands with there murderer and lead her inside. They were all thinking one thing. **WHY?**"

_Yes I know it was basically nothing but it got them all together so thats where i can start from. Any way still looking for some constructive criticism from you guys I love that you guys like my story but I know I could be better so if you think of something let me know I read all reviews._


	8. Chapter 7

_One day. I told you I would update soon. Okay as a heads up I know its short again but I'm reading up for chapter 9 which will be the ultimate slaughter. Te he any way enjoy._

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.**

**Home:**

"Hey Paxton is it just me or do they look ready to shit themselves?" Seth asks impatiently as he watches the hanging jaws of every member of Dark Signal.

"No dearest brother, its not just you, I can see it too."

"Well I'm guessing that there stunned looks are a result of Alma's special brand of hospitality"

"Oh yes! Now I see it mother must have killed them, such a pity, I guess it will be interesting to see if Becket can talk his way around this one." Fettel replies with a grin on his face as he turns to enter the cabin.

As Seth turns to follow, Stokes steps forward an says "Wait!" Seth turns and stares at her and replies "What is it?"

"Never mind." States the Lt. as she makes a move to follow after Becket, as she moves all of Dark Signal follows.

**Inside:**

As she enters Stokes immediately takes in the entire cabin. Its large, with a very calm appearance, weapons of all makes and models lie around the house. Her eyes are drown to Becket who is sitting on the couch in the living room with Alma laying next to him, her head on his lap. "Well we rush all this way and find you soaken up hot chocolate up here in the pines of Alaska with you're new friends, pshh that shows some loyalty." States Jankowski, sarcastically as he sits on Becket's other side, for a second Stokes wonders how he can be so calm next to Alma, but soon remembers that he died before ever seeing her.

"Everyone please make yourselves comfortable." Stakes Paxton from the corner of the room. "We've not had the luxury of guests so I apologize if our hospitality isn't up to snuff."

"Its okay." States Griffin not letting his eyes leave the loving couple on the couch as he pulls up a chair. The members of Dark Signal take seats around Becket, while Lt. Stokes remains standing. "Becket if you could please start from the very top, and explain what in the name of all hell is going on, I'm sure we'll be able to come to some sort of understanding." Says Griffin. With his words Becket nods and looks around at them.

Eying his comrades, Becket knew this would be incredibly difficult to explain to them, so he instead sat in silence and thought to himself very deeply. He was also aware of Alma's feelings as the anger Dark Signal felt toward her was almost suffocating to him, he couldn't imagine how she was dealing. ( Alma is in tune with the emotions of those around her, when they feel anger it affects her, same with all other emotions.) Becket could see Alma trying to control her breathing, trying her hardest not to upset anyone, or do anything that would set herself off. Becket's heart sank as Alma whimpered her head buried in his lap, he also noticed the confusions on the others face's, this was there tormentor just as much as she was his, they had suffered at the hands of this person, to see her in such a state was probably the strangest thing in the world to them. "Okay. I know how all this looks, I'm not going to play games I'm gonna tell you guys everything." Becket stated with a firm tone. "First things first, Alma and I are together, we're in love, not that thats been said I can see the disdain on your faces. Look I'm not going to try and plead her inoccence because she did kill you guys. And I know how you must feel, but you have to understand she had a horrible life, far worse than any of you can imagine, Stokes you remember what Snake Fist said. They left her alone in that capsule for twelve years, she was alone in darkness for all that time. At a young age they began testing her, for every ability in the book, Afterwords they tested her again and again and again. When she finally started to fight back they locked her up and threw away the key, At the age of 15 she was medically raped to produce a child." Becket nods at Seth. "A year later they tried again." He nods at Fettel. "Both times she awoke from the coma she was in, and both times they took away her babies before she even got a chance to hold them." There were tears in Becket's eyes as he spoke "knowone should ever have to endure that, that pure unending loneliness. If that happened to anyone of you, you would want everyone else to suffer as you have. We cant blame her for trying to hurt us because thats all she's ever known, hurt." Stokes continued to listen to the Sgt along with the rest of Dark Signal as he continued to plead her case. All of them had hated her when they arrived, but now they felt nothing but pity for her, she'd been denied love, life, happiness, friendship, Stokes was a great judge of character and without her trying to kill them she got a good look at Alma, she saw a lonely child who wanted nothing more than to be held. As they listened an Anger began to well up inside of them all, they were all just toys, puppets to Armacham, and now that everything was out in the open, they wanted blood. Becket finished speaking and wrapped his arms tightly around Alma as they both silently cried for her lost innocence.

"Alright" States Seth stepping forward. "Theirs more for you all to hear. About Perseus, and Harbinger, and Paragon... and when you have a minute I need to speak with you Jankowski, in private."

"Ummmm. What?" Jankowski replied confused.

"I served with your brother Spencer. We need to talk about what happened to him."

"ahhhhh damn it Spence!" Jankowski stated as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Well then lets begin." Fettel says taking position in the center of the room.

**2 HOURS LATER:**

They all listened as Fettel, Becket, and the Point man explained everything that had happened, and there role in it. The members of Dark Signal listened intently, as their anger began to build up inside of them. When it was all finished, Griffin stood and simply said "Well I believe I speak for everyone here when I say that those Armacham sons o bitches are gonna pay!" everyone in the room nodded. "Yeah and Becket." Stated Keagan "If you guys got a plan to put the bitch Aristede in the dirt them we're with you." "YEAH!" All members of Dark Signal shouted. The Point man adopted a smile, and exited to room.

"Okay! Armacham's gonna send everything they've got at us. There gonna bomb are asses back to the stone age, but we're gonna survive and we're gonna hunt them all down! And we're gonna bury anyone who had to deal with ORIGIN. PURSEUS! HARBINGER! OR PARRAGON!" Shouted Becket to which all of Dark Signal nodded.

"Becket." asked Alma who was staring at him.

"Yes."

"Why would you continue to fight for me? Why would you not just take me away from this to someplace where they cant find us, where we can all be happy." She stated with tears running down her face. "Why would you face the coming darkness so willingly? Why?" She almost wailed.

"Because, as long as Armacham is around we can never be free. You asked why I choose to fight for you, Its because I love you." The two lovers embraced each other, "And no matter what I will never stop loving you." Becket stated with a firm voice.

Alma held him feeling the unborn lifeforce that was growing inside of her reach out. "Mommy? Are you still sad?" To which Alma replied with a smile on her face "No."

_okay hoped you liked it look for chapter 8 on July 5th Piece of home dawgs._


	9. Chapter 8

**THAT SOUNDS PAINFUL!**

**8 months later:**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Son of a god damn bitch!" Shouts Sgt Keagan, as he dives from cover as an enormous wave of energy rips through the sky. (BANG)(BANG)(BANG) The Sgt. lets loose 3 shots which rip through the chest plate of an Armacham trooper. "Becket man, hows she doin? Cause shit out here is looking pretty fucked up" Keagan shouts into his headset.

"Damn right" Shouts Jankowski as he fires from a mobile Anti aircraft gun.

6 months ago Armacham found the group at there home base, since then every day for the past few months they have spent fighting Armacham troops. After some hard work by the group as well as some local contractors, they were able to turn the cabins basement into a bomb shelter, two feet of solid concrete with a steel lining in the middle for support. The cabin has all but been destroyed leaving only a reinforced cellar door between Armacham and there goal. Dark signal has taken up position with the point man 50 yards around the bunker and are holding off the attackers, with there advanced skills they have been able to hold there own. 1 month ago the fight broke out in the nearby town when Stokes and Manny went to resupply there, the town is now deserted, all except for the Armacham phase commanders who have set up shop there. A burnt out apc lies on top of the cellar door as added protection and Fettel sits atop the wreck guarding it from air strikes with his psychic powers. Directly over the cabin the sky has turned into what looks like the eye of a hurricane only instead of an opening to sky there is a red mass of energy that release powerful waves of energy whenever Alma has a contraction.

"Do I need to come up there" calls Becket over the radio. Becket had taken over Dark Signal, his psychic strength had grown to be leveled with Fettel. Also Becket, Seth, and the rest of Dark Signal had experienced a massive growth in there reflexes due to how much stronger they were becoming, the best of them being Seth could operate at 10:1 ratio for up to 7 minutes without rest, meaning with just a hand gun he could wipe out an entire Armacham death squad without them even having a chance to process that he is there.

"Not at all Becket we don't..." Sound of gunfire, (_to someone else) "Stokes get that guy to our right, keagan flank right do not let them encircle us" _"Sorry. No we don't need any help up top Becket you just keep us informed of things down there." Replies Griffin over the radio.

"Hows she doin Becket?" States the point man as he puts a 50. cal. round thru the head of a phase caster.

"You don't wanna know." Stakes Becket with a laugh

"That bad hmm" Keagan laughs "Your no doctor Becket, maybe Stokes should go down there and help. haha."

"Blow me!" Stokes shouts as she tackles a phase caster and drives a knife into his skull.

"Alright I'll make you all a deal" Shouts Becket over the radio. "Anyone who wants to come down here, can, but they have to bring the jaws of life."(everyone laughs)

"Well we know Beckets having fun, hows Alma?" asks Fox

"Well let me put it to you this way my 30 something year old girlfriend who probably weighs only 125 at the most, is about to spew forth a living being from her loins through a very small opening. How would you feel?" Becket replies in such a serious manner given his humorous remark.

"Damn Becket I never realized how _Tight_ a situation you've been in!" Shouts Keagan

"Thats a lot more about my mother then I needed to know" States Seth as he mercilessly downs two more Armacham troops"

"Wow Keagan, really?" Stokes ask over the mike with a disapproving tone.

"Wow Becket I cant imagine having to do anything that would be so _rough_." Laughs Keagan in reply.

"Really man?" Jankowski states

"He must have really had to _push_ himself hard in order to _break _through the _obstacles _in his way! HAHAHA!" Keagan continues to jeer.

"..." came no reply over the mike.

"Um Becket?" Man I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling or something." replies Keagan to Becket silence.

"...Keagan?" Came Becket's calm voice over the radio. "If I have to come up there, so help me GOD, I will kick you in the ass so fuckin hard that the paramedics will be picking shit out of your brain." "kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh." Keagan replies as the rest of Dark Signal laughs there asses off.

"Anyway" States Jankowski " Hey Seth! How many you up to now man?" Jankowski shouts to the point man. The two men became fast friends and now were avid rivals.

"1546!" Seth shouted in reply "1547!" "1548"

"oh, damn it." keagan shouts. "I'm down by 400 at least. I've gotta step up my A game."

**Inside:**

Becket takes out his ear piece as he steps up to Alma, All of a sudden Fettel appears next to him "We have company coming Sgt. We should be ready."

"Right." Becket replies as he picks up an M4 sitting on a table. As suddenly as Fettel appeared so did a dozen hell hounds. The hounds were born from Alma's hatred towards her father and the rest of Armacham. They were drawn to her, and the child, wishing to take it from her and feed there hatred to it. "Well this may cause me to finally break a sweat." Becket states as he quickly unleashes a hail of gunfire on the beasts.

All the while Fettel walks up to Alma as she lays upon a bed, her form is slightly disfigured as the power she is releasing has caused the entirety of her body to change in order to survive the birthing process. Her womb was glowing, like fire and had grown to a massive size. She lay there with tears of blood flowing down her face, Fettel nelt down next to her, she turns her head to look at her son "There back aren't they?" She asks sadly.

"Yes mother they are but fear not, nothing in this world could stop the Sgt. from killing anything that threatened our newest member." Fettel responds with a smile as a hell hound is thrown into view, as it struggles to gain its footing a bullet flies through its head killing it instantly. Becket enters into view without a scratch.

As Becket stood vigilant he safely remained in guard of a terrible secret, since he had chosen to become Alma's lover, he had been gaining visions, visions of a burning sky, and city. As all the world trembled and as the prototypes fought to reach there mothers side, and the battle that would ensue depending on who was the favorite. Also, he witnessed his death at the hands of Fettel. Becket also saw what could have been if he had chosen to hate Alma instead of pity her, he saw the end of the world at the hands of his child, now he stood vigilant knowing that those events would not come to pass, and that it was up to him to ensure that his new family remained together...and alive.


	10. Chapter 9

_Heres the update for yall I been busy brain storming and looking for a job which I cant find. So I hope you like this chapter, Now just to be fair because I know what you'll all think when this is finished but don't start thinking half way through that this is building up for a climax in the next chapter or two I will keep this going as long as you want me too. and I don't plan on ending anytime soon._

**KSSI:**

"Brad it is incredible out here, early estimation puts the number of dead at over 7000. A handful of elite soldiers still remain in guard of the bunker at the top of this hill. Armacham forces are currently in deadlock with the soldiers but it seems that more Armacham dead arrive back each hour." States a nervous reporter as she and her camera man hide behind a destroyed Apc.

"Angela, do we know anything new about these soldiers?" states an anchorman from the studio.

"Yes Brad, we now know that these troops are the ones responsible for the destruction of the Auburn district, though when I arrived I saw something that astonished the living hell out of me. The sky is black with a red ball of fire in the center of the storm, every few minutes a blast of energy washes over the area."

"Angela, does the army know what is responsible for this occurrence?"

"No they don't but they assume that the soldiers are using some sort of machine inside the bunker on top of the hill that its causing this amazing and horrible scene." replies the frightened news woman. "Brad, what is unbelievable about this whole battle is the ratio of casualties, I mean you heard that Armacham defense force has lost over 75% of its forces and from what we know from aerial photographs there are less than a dozen enemy soldiers guarding the entrance."

"Well Angela, I'm going to let you go now. We will now take you live to the president's address to the nation." states the newsman.

"My fellow Americans, as of right now we do not know the purpose of this battle nor do we know how long it has been going on. What we do know is that the ones involved are traitors to the United States. The members of this group of terrorists have been identified as an elite special ops unit of the Marines. We also know that the leader of this attack is a man by the name of Michael Becket, as of right now the FBI and CIA are conducting investigation into this man to find out means or motive. As of right now the group has not made any demands and are refusing to accept any form of negotiation with Armacham forces. Due to these events I am declaring a state of martial law in the state of Alaska, no one is to be outside of their home between the hours of 8:30 pm and 5:00 am, police and army personnel are being dispatched and the national guard is being deployed to the area of the battle to assist Armahcam in gaining control of the situation. As of right now I have not decided to recall any of our overseas troops nor have I authorized any hostile action against these soldiers, it is unclear what their motives for combat are and it is unknown is they posses any weapons of mass destruction. No action beyond attempting to communicate with these troops will be carried out and until we can determine the true nature of this incident we shall remain only to safe guard the border to Canada and the rest of the state. Thank you, no questions."

**Outside:**

As the sounds of the dying and the dead fill the air, our heroes bunker down tightly around the bunker.

"What are they doing now, Stokes?" asks Seth.

"Jerkin off. What do you think there doin?" replies the Lt., lack of sleep and exhaustion taking their toll on her mood.

"Sorry I asked." states Seth, as he rolls onto his stomach to look down the hill at the Armacham troops. Armacham had lost almost all of their forces, they had used up nearly 10 billion dollars worth of equipment trying to get by Dark Signal, but the group never weighned, they never gave up and here they stand still alive and fighting. Alma had another contraction as Seth sits there thinking, they were getting closer, the birth was only an hour or two away and they could all feel it.

"Hey, how you guys doin'?" asks Fox, as he crawls up next to them.

"We're fine." states Stokes. "Those bastards are all out of options, they got nothin' left to throw at us."

"Good to hear." replies Fox as he moves on to check on the other two man teams.

"You gotta admire their persistence." states Seth, as he watches the Armacham foot soldiers stare back at him from 100 yards away.

"Why?" asks Stokes, her mood not improving any.

"Because, well, were all here bound by friendship or duty or love, but their here just following orders, I mean, think of all the things we've seen and all the times we wanted to give up. They have seen them too and their still here just following orders, I think that would make a strange story. You know how the usual hero stories go were the enemy is driven by some epic cause like power, and your hero usually doesn't have a commitment but gains one as the story progresses. All along we've had a commitment to each other and their the ones who are just following orders, sometimes I feel like this is just like one of those stories but if that's true than we haven't met the true bad guy yet. Have we?" Stokes watches Seth intently as he speaks, she can't shake the feeling that he is right and this fight has barely begun.

"What's that?" states Stokes, as her eyes drift back to no man's land.

"Go get Becket." Seth states, intently as he stares at a man in simple army fatigues waving a white flag as he slowly walks across the field.

"This is colonel Erick Bradly, I've been sent by the US government to open talks with your group!" shouts the man as he approaches.

"You want me to take this one out?" states Keagan from his position.

"No." states Seth. "We need the rest, Armacham won't attack us while a negotiator is at our mercy." He rises to wave over the colonel. A few seconds later, the colonel steps up next to Seth who is sitting on a pile of dirt, he motions the colonel to sit wherever. "Colonel, it's good to see someone not working for that damn company."

"Soldier, I was sent personally by the president to gain information about this situation but being that all I've heard from is Armacham, I am a bit concerned my report will be completely biased and one sided." states the colonel as he sits. "Are you in charge here?"

"No, if anyone is in charge it'll be Alma and she currently is unavailable at this time, and her hubby, who to my guess is our second in command is busy playing doctor. So, I guess that means you want to talk to me or Fettel and Fettel might just eat you so you can talk to me."

"Eat me?" the colonel states, bewildered.

"Yeah well, I might just kill you and use your corpse to heighten our cover, so you might feel better talking to Fettel." states the super soldier, fatigue worsening his already anti-social mood.

"Why is your commanding officer busy, if you don't mind me asking?" states the colonel, in a surprisingly polite manner.

"She's not our commanding officer she's my mother, and we're protecting her from Armacham."

"Why-" starts the colonel.

"Because she's had it rough, and because, I guess, no matter what, we're family and I'm sick and fucking tired of seeing her hurt. Thats why."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean why do you believe Armacham is after you mother?"

"Because she's psychic." states Seth, not caring about what he says, knowing it probably won't make a difference.

"What?" The colonel states as Stokes, and Becket crawl up next to them.

"What do you want, colonel?" states Becket who looks like all of hell had been taking shots at him.

"You're Seargent Becket, Delta squad, we'd been informed that you were leading these forces."

"Nope, I'm just protecting my ol' lady, sir."

"What about Dark Signal?" asks the colonel.

"Just a group of loyal assholes who are fucking tired of being pushed around." replies Becket, as another energy pulse rips threw the sky.

"Oh shit!" shouts the colonel.

"Oh shit is right." states Becket, as he gets up to run towards the bunker.

"Becket!" shouts Seth "How close is she?"

"CLOSE!" shouts Becket in reply, as he jukes it towards the bunker.

"What's happening?" shouts the colonel.

"You remember when I said my mother's psychic, well she's also pregnant, and about to give birth. " Seth states, as the ground starts to shake.

Over there radios the members of Dark Signal hear Becket shout over the comm, "Get the hell inside everybody! The next wave is gonna fry you!"

Seth grabs the colonel as the members of Dark Signal run for the bunker as fast as they can. As they arrive, they hear another scream as a massive jolt of energy tears threw the sky.

"Open the GOD DAMN DOOR!" shouts Keagan as Becket swings the hatch open and they all jump in.

"Holy Christ, I can't believe we're alive." states Fox, as he settles down onto the ground.

"Brother, she's here." comes Fettel's voice as Alma screams in pain, as the babies head begins to show.

"Shit!" shouts Becket as he walks over and takes her hand. "Come on push. Just a bit more."

1 minute later Alma's wales cease and they all begin to hear crying. "Ahh, there there, little sister, no need to be frightened." states Fettel as he stands, holding the child in his arms. Seth slowly wanders over to Fettel so see his new sibling. Both brothers look at each other and for a moment Becket sees what could have been between them. His heart was ready to turn to stone at the first sign of treachery as he admitted a test to the men.

"I believe for the first time in her life, it's time to let Alma hold her child." Becket states as he walks up to the men, his hand slowly running over the clip of his holstered side arm.

For a moment the brothers looked like they were far off, but then suddenly the brothers Becket feared dissapeared, and the brothers they had become shined true. Fettel steps past Becket and kneels next to Alma, her state was quickly returning to normal, though she looked beyond exhausted. She reached out for her baby and Fettel passes the child along to her, a warm brotherly smile on his face. Alma stares at the baby as a smile crosses her face, and she looks up to Becket, who still stood vigilant. Curiosity grew in her as she wondered, how he could be so much like stone even in the presence of their child. He has become so powerful that he could feel if she entered his head. Becket never appreciated when she intruded but this time curiosity won over. She enters his mind and feels him focused on something in the corner of the bunker.

(**!) **Suddenly, the right corner of the room explodes causing Fettel to cover Alma and the baby, as replicas begin pouring out of the hole.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" shouts Becket, as he runs into the group of replicas and begins unleashing all of his anger on them. Quickly joining him, Seth unleashes his incredible skills in martial arts on the reps then he and Becket literally begin to rip them apart, in anger for this sudden attack. "Fettel, Dark Signal, guard Alma!" Becket yells as he throws a replica through the hole in the wall and dives after it. Seth quickly follows and the two disappear into darkness.

As they all sit there, all, but the colonel, hear a dark voice in a sinister whisper originate from the hole in the wall.

_"I Found You!"_

_OHHH shit whats gonna happen next I'm so pumped for the next chapter so Get me those reviews or I will have you die in my story, and if you die in my story then, well, you'll feel really bad... TEHE JK see you guys later._


	11. Chapter 10

_Ok so here is chapter 10. Let's recap a bit so you all remember what has happened. Armacham has been besieging to cabin for months and 9 in total Alma has finally given birth. It's a girl; ohhhh we're all soooo happy, only the festivities are cut short before they even begin when the replicas finally resurface, prompting the Point Man and our newest father Becket to dive in after the Replicas. Also to note, I've got a beta reader, so now my stories should become a lot more interesting now that I can get outside opinions before I post. Thx, THE TAINTED KNIGHT._

Darkness, that's all I can see, Becket thought, as he raced through the man-made tunnel that the Replicas had used to enter the bunker.

"I'm gonna make those bastards pay!" Becket loudly shouted as he continued to walk deeper into the tunnel.

"Found anything?" Seth shouted as he caught up to Becket.

Becket gave Seth a brief glance before replying, "No. It's like they disappeared."

"Right," Seth whispered. Seth could tell that for some odd reason, Becket was way beyond pissed, and he didn't know why. "Man, slow down. We don't want to run into an ambush."

"I'd love to run into one of those, that way I'd know I was going in the right direction." Becket stated not caring for his own safety.

The two men continued to walk in silence before Becket stopped in his tracks. In a barely audible tone, Becket whispered, "Stop."

Seth heard this and immediately dropped to his knee, knowing that Becket could sense the presence of other people.

"Well you seem a bit jumpy," the unknown voice commented.

Both men quickly turned towards the unknown person, ready to fire their weapons the moment they passed over this new presence. Seth, who was faster than Becket, turned to see that the voice belonged to Fettel, who was leaning against the wall of the tunnel. Seth quickly placed his hand on Becket's gun, showing him that it was alright.

"Jumpy indeed," Fettel stated with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Becket. "I thought I told you to watch Alma."

"Yes, well Armacham Phase Casters are hammering on the bunker door. Mother and Dark Signal are too exhausted to stop them, so they're following a few hundred yards behind," Fettel explained, "Let's hurry and clear the way brother, lest we force mother to intervene."

Fettel took the lead as they wandered farther into the tunnel. It wasn't long before it became apparent that they were being followed. Occasionally they would hear the sounds of the baby crying or hear Dark Signal firing at Phase Casters, who were trying to pursue them.

"Fettel," Seth asked, "Are these Replicas being controlled by those Apparitions or the Scavengers?"

"No, I don't feel their influence here. It's possible that Armacham might have another psychic commander, one that they've kept hidden. But then that begs the question, why not use them to stop mother and me from wreaking havoc? I don't know brother, this feels very wrong, but we must not dwell on it, we have to get mother and the newborn out of these tunnels first," Fettel stated as he continued to march through the tunnel.

"Wait!" Becket shouted, raising his rifle "I see something down there." As the three lock their focus, they began to detect movement. They couldn't make out who it was as the tunnel was pitch-black, but by the sounds of its footsteps, it was getting closer to them. As they got closer to the footsteps, the tunnel emitted a reddish orange tint that looked a lot like the color of fire. The three walked over to the source of light, only to see that the light was in fact coming from the fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the voices screamed from the burning flames. It quickly became apparent that the voice belonged to Replica soldiers, covered in flames that were burning them alive.

As soon as Becket, Seth, and Fettel got closer to the burning Replicas, the Replicas spotted them and opened fire at the three. The pain of being burned alive overwhelmed their concentration, preventing them from aiming properly, and thus causing all of their shots to miss the three.

"What the Fuck!" Seth shouted as he stepped up next to Becket. The bullets were whizzing by their heads and bouncing off walls; both men dropped to their knees and began firing.

"This is fucked up!" Becket shouted as he precisely shot each Replica in the head, ending their misery. "What the fuck happened to these guys?"

Fettel intently glared past the replicas and saw Scavengers racing towards them, on all surfaces of the tunnel. "I believe things are about to get a lot more interesting down here," Fettel called out to the two men, who finally catch sight of the monstrous creatures coming for them.

"Oh shit!" Seth yelled as the beasts approached the 15 yard range. The Scavengers roared past the burning Replicas, intent on breaking past the prototypes and getting to the child. Becket dropped his rifle and stepped forward; focusing on the Scavengers. The Sergeant suddenly unleashed a blast of energy that ripped down the tunnel killing all of the replicas and scavengers. Becket dropped to his knees as exhaustion took its toll on the soldier. Coupled with his use of so much energy into that single blast, he knew he would need to rest.

"Well done, Sergeant" Fettel stated as he stepped forward to intercept a Scavenger that had crawled out of the wall. Fettel caught the beast with his psychic power, and lifted it off the ground. With just a single motion of clenching his fist, the beast exploded. "Hmm, Persistent aren't they?" he commented as more scavengers exit from the walls.

"What the hell are they all doing here!" Seth yelled as he stepped forward and unleashed a hail of bullet fire on the beasts, keeping them at bay. "This isn't fucking right man; we need to get out of these tunnels."

Becket rises to his feet as a new abomination steps into view. The creature was about the size of a small car. It had a flat head that looked like a hammerhead shark, except its head was covered in scales. The creature's body was long and thin like a dragon and had a bloody spine with corpses impaled on them, sticking out of its back. Its eyes were black and soulless, with a gleam of hellfire in them. It bore a tail that was made of twisted bodies that looked like the life had been sucked out of them. The creature was horrifying but as it opened its mouth to roar it revealed a new horror. Inside its mouth were dozens of bloody baby hands, encircling its throat as if to pull in anything it got in there.

"Fettel," Becket yelled, "What the fuck is that!"

"Would you believe it if I said I don't have a fucking clue?" Fettel stated. His eyebrows perked, curious to the reason for the appearance of these hellish fiends.

"Fuck it!" Seth yelled, as he unleashed a hail of gunfire on the creature, Fettel immediately took his place next to his brother and fired psychic bolts at the creature from his hand.

"I don't think that's doing anything." Becket stated, rising to his feet. The creature didn't seem to have been affected by either the bolts or the gunfire at all. The creature reared back onto its hind legs, revealing a chest with rolls of flesh protruding out of its body. Though, quite quickly, it was made apparent that the rolls of flesh were actually arms wrapped around its body. It unfolded its arms and began to step toward them.

"Shit," Becket stated as he glared at the beast.

"Well, what the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Seth grunted as he rises to his feet.

Becket continues his death glare with the beast, until something inside of him snapped, causing him to charge towards the monster.

"That's not a good idea" Fettel stated in a worried tone as he and Seth ran after Becket.

"Becket," Seth shouted, reaching his arm out to grab the Sergeant. "Stop, you son of a bitch. That damn thing will rip you apart."

Becket whips out his combat knife and tackles the Creature causing in to fall and impale its spines into the tunnel. "I'm gonna send you straight back to hell!" Becket yelled at the top of his lungs, as he plunged his knife right into the beast's open mouth, causing it to scream in what appeared to be pain.

Just as Becket retracted his knife, time slowed down. He saw Fettel grabbing his shoulder and Seth wrapping his arms around his waist, Becket also saw the Armacham logo burned into the Creature's head.

"You don't remember, do you?" The Creature stated in a menacing tone as he locked eyes with Becket, time still frozen. "You don't remember what they did to keep you apart. They bread you to be hers; you were created for that purpose. She could only love someone who had felt what she did, losing your parents and growing up in an orphanage. You're a puppet, you don't even remember."

The Creature wrapped its arms around Becket, and the creature roared. Its roar was so loud it was as if a train was running right on your head. The roar lasted for a full minute without stopping and then changed, becoming a higher pitch, and more womanly. Within another moment the roar had turned into a moan of pleasure, one that Becket knew all too well, it was Alma's. Suddenly a flash of light enveloped Becket and he felt himself enter a standing position, and suddenly everything went black.

"Hello." Becket yelled.

"Yes," came two familiar voices at the exact same time.

"Fettel, Seth," Becket called out, "Where the fuck are you guys?" He extended his hands to feel for them, but suddenly retracted them when he heard the raspy breathing of the creature.

"Becket, man, please, for the love of god, tell me that's you." Seth stated.

"It's not." Becket replied. "Where are we," he asked the Creature.

"In a familiar place, your head," the Creature's voice replied.

"Well it speaks," Fettel commented. "So we're in Becket's head, interesting."

"Yeah, I guess this is how I pictured Becket's head: black and empty," Seth stated in a mocking tone.

"Fuck off," Becket replied. "Why are we in my head?"

"So you can remember what they tried to hide." The Creature answered. Suddenly the room came to life; they were inside the _Telesthetic Amplifier_ at Still Island.

"What the Fuck." Becket stated, analyzing the room. Suddenly the chamber opened up, revealing Becket and Stokes standing outside of it. "So I guess these are my memories. Why did you bring me here?"

"You remember what happened here. I'm just showing it to you without their influence." replied the Creature as it stood next to the memory Becket as he was being strapped into the chair. "Now, see." The Creature spoke as Aristide was blasted back by Alma, who began to lean into Becket.

"I don't really need to relive my rape session," Becket stated to an immediate nodding approval from Seth, "and I most certainly don't need others to..." Becket was cut off by the sight of Alma embracing him lovingly, not raping him, and he was embracing her back. Becket's jaw was literally on the floor. "What is this?"

"What really happened," Fettel answered. "What you remember, must be fake."

"_I've missed you so much,_" Becket listened to the two lovers cooing each other. "_The others wouldn't have understood, but I'm glad you at least remembered me in time, my love." _

Becket couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could this be what really happened? Alma began undressing Becket, as the two held a kiss, and Becket didn't resist her at all. "_We've been apart for so long, they tried to make us forget, but they failed, I remember you like we've spent the years together."_

The real Becket had a sad gaze on his face as he watched himself intently. "Why did she attack me if this was real? Why?" Becket asked angrily.

"Because," the Creature replied, "They made her forget too. She only figured out who you really were when Stokes shouted your name when she killed Griffin. You, only finally recognized her when she changed her appearance to look like her adult self, you couldn't recognize her when she looked half dead."

"But, why can't I remember this?" Becket asked distraught.

"Because, through the chamber, they locked on to your psychotropic signature, and made you forget, again."

"Who are 'they'?" Seth asked.

"Them," the Creature answered as the room vibrated and the four of them were shown the outside of the chamber. There stood Aristide, with a dozen Armacham troopers around her; one held Manny at gunpoint, another, a phase caster, sat on Stokes back while she struggled. Around Aristide were others, men and woman. Becket instantly recognized from his childhood, other Paragon subjects.

Aristide looked at one and simply asked, "Is it ready?"

One of the men looked at her and said, "Yes. Neither will ever know."

Aristide smiled and replied, "Good. Alright everyone lets pack it up, we don't want to be here when that thing opens up."

"You see Sergeant; she deserves to die more than any of them." Fettel said referring to Aristide.

Becket glared at the retreating Armacham troops as they dragged Manny and Stokes, kicking and screaming out of the building. He looked back down at himself, and all of a sudden he began screaming. Alma locked her arms around him trying to force him back into her nightmare.

"The rape was nothing more than a lie, to get me to hate her." Becket yelled, finally understanding that if this is real, then what he remembered was nothing but lies. Becket began to cry, as everything but the Creature disappeared. The Creature sat looking at him, its black eyes looked almost sad.

"It was all a lie wasn't it?" Becket finally said, looking at the Creature. "All of this, my love for her, my friendship with Seth and Fettel, my team being alive! It was all a lie! You created this, to do what, torture me, this is the life I wanted, the life I saw of burning buildings and a torn sky, that's the real world, and I'm not in it anymore am I?" Becket said as he fell to his knees more tears running down his face. "Why did you come here? Why did you have to show me this? Why couldn't you've just let me live? WHY?" Becket yelled, his voice distraught carrying with it all of the pain he felt at that moment, his dream world falling apart around him.

"Because Becket." He looked towards the Creature, but it wasn't the Creature anymore it was him, as a child. "Because this is what you can have. You have to make it right. The baby will destroy the world if you don't do something. Under Fettel's control, it will destroy the world and under Seth's care, it will not be strong enough to protect the world. Only you can save the world from the hell that will soon break free. There's still time Becket, for you to find the girl we love, and save her family."

His younger self stepped forward and reached his hand out for Becket. Becket looked into his eyes, fully understanding why he had to go through all of this. He has something worth fighting for now. It's time for him to stop this. Reading his thoughts his younger self smiled and they grabbed each other's hand. "And Becket, when you find Aristide, do me a favor," stated his younger self as the world turned white. "Kill her for me."

"I will." He replied as the world turned white and Becket plunged straight into what most people would describe as hell.

_Oh yeah I'm finished with this chapter. Bet you weren't expecting that were you. Well what is gonna happen next? Will Becket get the girl, and finally cap Aristide? Can he stop the brothers from causing the end of the world? Will he be able to defeat Aristide's army of psychics? Well you'll just have to wait and see. _


	12. Chapter 11

_Well I'm finally finished with chap. 11 I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, __a__ special thanks to __THE TAINTED KNIGHT__ for his awesome assistance._

"That damn prototype is going to arrive there within the next twenty minutes. You need to move Sgt. Becket before he gets there, got it." A Phase Caster yelled over the radio. "I'll hold him for as long as I can."

"Right," An Armacham trooper replied. "We are moving him to the airport for evac. You get us the time and we'll give you results."

"Copy that. Over and out."

The trooper put down his radio and turned his attention to Becket, who had stopped pacing and complaining and just sat there in a dazed state. The trooper wasn't worried however; Becket had attempted to escape using the same tactic a few days earlier so he just ignored him.

What the trooper didn't know was that Becket was actually waking up. Becket felt his body ache as he groaned to his senses.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud, trying to adjust to the darkened cell. "_I'm in an Armacham jail cell" _He thought to himself. "_Everything I've seen hasn't come to pass yet, I can still stop it, but how__? I don't know, but__ I need to get out of here first and get my __bearings__." _

With that thought Becket rose to his feet, drawing the attention of his cell guards. A smile crossed Becket's face as he turned to a nearby wall and suddenly began screaming at the top of his lungs and beating the wall with his fists.

"What the hell! Stop that!" One guard shouted. "We need some help here, the prisoner is losing it!"

As the guard said that two more ran up to him, one fiddling to find the key to the cell. Once he got the cell open, the guards drew their guns and approached Becket.

"On the ground now!" One shouted as another got within reach, to grab Becket.

The reaction was so fast the troopers didn't even know what had hit them. They were aware of Becket reflexes but this was far beyond anything a human could do. To them, Becket became a blur, and all that they saw in there last seconds of life, was the business end of a handgun.

"That hurt like a bitch!" Becket said dropping to the floor, grabbing his hand. Becket had hit the wall hard enough to make his hand bleed, but not enough to break bone.

After a few seconds Becket rose to his feet, grabbing all the weapons and ammo he could off the three guards, and proceeded to leave. He didn't get very far as the guard who was watching his cell immediately sounded the alarm when shots were fired.

"The prisoner has escaped!" A guard shouted over the radio.

"What! How?" Another guard asked.

"I don't know! All guards to the holding cell! All guards to the holding cell immediately!"

The sound of combat boots hitting the ground filled the hall; Armacham was never going to let Becket leave.

"I agree Seth." Becket stated to himself. "You do have to admire the persistence of these worthless drones."

Becket knelt down as he heard footsteps around the corner. He pulled out a knife he'd stolen and waited. The moment a foot appeared in front of him, Becket stabbed the blade into it. A scream filled the halls, as Becket, mercilessly lifted the blade up, through the knee cap, cutting his left quadriceps in half, and proceeded to spill the man guts before ending his life as the blade sliced through his jugular.

"Did you hear that!" A guard yelled from down the hall.

Becket quickly rose to his feet, drenched in blood, He looked down at the man he'd just killed and noticed a grenade. Becket grabbed the bomb pulled the pin, and tossed it in the direction of the voices, giving the troops a hardy "Fuck you!" as it exploded.

Becket turned and proceeded down the hall, using his incredible reflexes to massacre the troops he encountered. He remembered the facility from his visions, he remembered being dragged through these halls, and he remembered where the exit was.

After a few more moments and a few more dead troops Becket made it to the exit, but it was heavily guarded. A dozen men with riot shields stood, forming a solid wall.

"Sgt. Becket, drop to the ground and put your hands on your head. We'd rather not kill you, but we will if we have to." A man shouted which only caused Becket to smile.

"You know what my problem is with killing you?" Becket shouted in reply. The soldiers just stared , having no response to Becket's comment. "Killing you…" He began as he suddenly disappeared.

"Wha…" A trooper began, before he, along with the rest of the troops, stared at where the Sergeant used to be.

"…is like killing sheep." Becket's voice whispered from behind them. "Tasteless."

The troops turned to see Becket standing there with an automatic pistol aimed at them. Before they could turn, Becket unleashed twelve shots. As he held down the trigger, his reflexes were so keen that he could aim at one's head, let the gun fire, and move to another head before it loaded and fired the next shot.

"See," Becket said as he turned to walk away. "I didn't feel anything from that."

Becket gazed at the city, the one that had tortured him in his nightmares. He stared sadly as he watched the sky. "Don't worry sweetheart," Becket stated as he began his march towards the center of the city. "I'll be there soon."

**75 minutes later:**

**BANG**. Another Armacham trooper fell dead as Becket continued through the city. He had encountered the crazy people, but instead of attacking him like he'd seen them do to Seth, and Paxton, they helped him. He could read their minds, they believed Alma was a god, and that he was her angel. They believed that if she was granted peace they would stop hurting, and they believe that Becket is the only one who can bring it to her. So they helped him, en masse. They would overwhelm Armacham defense points, or take out patrols. They swarmed the area killing as many troops as they could find, Becket fought alongside them, he believed that they were just like him, people touched by Alma are just too naive to understand her.

"Here they come!" A trooper shouted to his fellows.

Armacham was focusing all its attention on Becket. They didn't know what his plan was, but he sure showed no love for them. He killed every single one of them; anyone who crossed his path died.

The troops could only stare at Becket as he came around the corner with a rifle. The second he came into view, he opened fire with his gun, killing all of them before they could react.

Becket continued forward as a Phase Commander stepped out of a wall behind him and smacked him, sending him flying across the street. "I'll put you where you belong, freak."

However, just as the commander raised his rifle a suicide bomber dived behind him and exploded knocking him forward. As he rose to his feet, he spotted Becket standing directly in front of him. The commander laughed and raised his weapon, only to be greeted with a smile from Becket. The commander immediately spotted a shadow pass over the street. He turned to look up and was greeted with a truck to the face. The force of impact immediately killed the commander, causing him to explode.

Becket turned and continued down the street only to hear yelling coming from inside a makeshift shack Armacham had set up. Becket kicked the door open and spotted two troopers. They turned to him raising their weapons, but were immediately killed. Becket analyzed the room, empty, however as he turned, movement behind a table caught his eye and he fired a shot purposely high.

"Don't shoot me." A woman's voice shouted. "I…" she began as she rose to her feet but immediately stopped when she realized who she was talking to. She was young, maybe in her thirties, dark hair, and she looked Asian. She had a medical kit on her back and a medic cross on her shoulder. "You're not who I was... Wait! You're Sgt. Becket from Delta squad."

Becket saw the F.E.A.R logo on her shoulder right above the medic patch. He recognized the symbol and immediately knew who she was.

"Jin Sun-Kwon," Becket stated. "Right, well I need to get going," he says as he turned to leave, not knowing or caring how to deal with this situation, before she called out "Wait! How do you know my name?"

"I'm a psychic commander," He said, still leaving. "Only I never got past the training phase, like my good buddy Fettel. Look, I've got to find Alma."

"So you're looking for her too?" Jin asked as she caught up with him. "You're trying to stop the birth also?"

"No." He answered, as he continued onward.

"Why then? What can you gain from going after her?" Jin asked confused, as she fully remembered his earlier rant.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Wait! You're not going to protect her, are you," Jin asked in disbelief. "After what the murdering monster has done, you're still going to protect her?"

"Yep."

"Why? Look at this place Sergeant. She's destroying everything. You would risk the world to protect her? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Becket could hear a soft clicking sound, coming from Jin's sidearm. He turned around to look at her, only to see her gun aimed right at him.

"Becket. I'm sorry, but I can't let yo..." **BANG**.

Quicker then she can follow Becket raised his rifle and fired a shot. The shot flew from his rifle right down the barrel of her side arm, destroying the gun, blasting out of the back of it and grazing her shoulder.

"Aahhh," she shouted as her eyes widen in disbelief, dropping the remains of her gun.

Becket aimed his rifle at her left leg, and fired, the shot passed right through her knee cap, causing it to shatter like a dinner plate. Becket knew it could be replaced, especially since she worked for a secret ops division of the army. They would fix her up when she got home. She fell on her butt and yelled in pain. Her eyes were drawn up the long barrel of the rifle as it was pointed at her head.

"I don't have any delusions of making you understand," Becket angrily exclaimed. "I know that she means more to me than someone like you could ever know. You people can only love on a physical and emotional level; I love her with my heart, mind, body, and soul. You don't know what it's like to be with someone where no secrets can ever exist between you. You have no idea, the pain we've endured, and until you have you don't deserve to pass judgment on anyone, especially Alma."

Becket turned to leave her to ponder what he had said before she asked, "Why didn't you just kill me then?"

"Because I know Armacham's President, Genevieve Aristide, is going to hear every word of your report on these events. I want you to pass along a message; I'm going to reenact the beginning of this whole debacle. Just like Fettel, I've got a hit list: The names of everyone who's ever known about Project Origin, Perseus, Paragon, Icarus, or Harbinger. I'm coming for blood; All of them, and her names at the top of my list."

She stared at him until she heard him shout, "Take her to the edge of town and keep her safe, alright."

She suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of her head before she was knocked unconscious by some cultists. The cultists only stared at her before they lifted her up and proceed to carry her out of town.

**45 minutes later:**

Becket wandered through the airport, determined to catch up to the brothers. He had seen the Point Man's escape pod crash a mile or so ahead of him about a half an hour ago, so he knew he was close to him.

Becket goes off his memories of this place, before finding the entrance to the Origin complex. As he entered, he immediately retraced the brothers' steps and finds the two in their old holding cell, trapped in Harlan Wade's nightmarish hell.

He steps up to the glass, looking down at them, before saying, "It would be so easy, for me to erase the problems you two might create. I could live happily with her and my child. But I'm not your judge. I'm just another plaything to Harlan, just like you. I will not become just like him, I will not be the one to judge or control you two. I will save all four of you: Alma, Seth, Paxton, and the baby. We will continue to fight them, and in the end, We Will Kill Them.

"You've grown up." a voice whispered from next to him. "You showed so much promise, so much strength. You could have been a god, and yet you choose her. Why?"

"hmff." Becket replied as he turned around to see that the owner of the voice was Harlan Wade. Most people would normally be startled by the appearance of a dead man, but Becket was not even startled by his appearance. "You know. Jin asked the same thing, I didn't really have an answer."

"If you don't know, then why come? Why go through all the trouble for that monster?" Harlan asked a casual curiosity on his face.

Becket smiled before replying, "Because I love her." Becket felt Harlan glaring at him when he heard his answer. "You're the monster Harlan, not me, not them, not her," Becket continued, as his grin grew larger and his voice getting louder with each and every word that came out of his mouth, "You're the one who tortured us." Becket stated, as his grin getting larger. He turns to look at Harlan directly. "Because of all the things you've done, we're still able to love, and feel, and hurt. Because in your attempt to create a god, You created monsters. But we're monsters capable of love and friendship. That's why I did all of this for her. Because together, we can erase what you've created."

Harlan's legendary anger began to shine through as his face reddened and his eye's darkened. "You would destroy yourselves just to erase what I have created!" Harlan yells at the top of his lungs.

"No" Becket shouted, his grin still present. "We don't need to end ourselves, to erase what you've done. All I need to do is save my family and once that's accomplished, we can erase the pain you've created."

"No, I will never let you become free. I will kill you, before I ever let that happen!" Harlan yelled even louder as his skin was beginning to burn.

Becket turns towards the two brothers in their room, "Their stronger than you now."

"No." Harlan's yells stepping toward Becket, ready to rip him apart.

"It's over for you. You're influence over my family is done." Becket states calmly as Harlan began to burn as the brothers had defeated the Creep.

He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Harlan. "Don't worry Harlan. Aristide will join you in hell soon enough," Becket said before he shot Harlan if the face, causing him to turn to ash.

Becket watched as the brothers slowly awaken from Harlan's nightmarish hell. They both sat up and began thinking for a long time. Finally, they heard a wail coming from another room.

Fettel rose to his feet and said, "Come brother, this is something we must see." He left the room through the door and was shortly followed by Seth.

"Right," Becket stated as he teleports into the holding cell, and stepped toward the light. "Well here goes nothing'."

Becket stepped into the room to see the Fettel and the Point Man locked in a death struggle trying to overpower each other. Becket steps forward, gun still in hand, fired a shot into the ceiling. Both brothers, as well as Alma, turn to look at him, surprise in their eyes. Becket stared at the two of them, locking eyes with both of them intently.

"So much death in this life," He stated as he walked towards Alma, who can feel his power. She immediately shows signs of fear, knowing what a threat he poses to her. "What's one more," He continued as he kneels down next to her. He looks at her, she shows visible signs that she is afraid. "No more." He said, looking up at the brothers. "You two will stop fighting. There is enough suffering in the world without two brothers killing each other."

"Sgt. Becket," Fettel states curiously. "We assumed you had already been shipped out of town." Fettel eyes him carefully. He tried to speak again but he was interrupted by Alma.

"Becket! Michael." She stated, recognizing the name. The psychics made her forget about him again, but his name brought all of her memories of him. The boy she had seen, as she'd grown up. He'd always had a crush on her when they were kids. They fell in love, but were ripped apart when Alma began to fail her tests and fight back. She stared at him, bloody tears welling up in her eyes. "You're... ahhh!" She screamed as the final contraction hits her.

Becket stepped around to assist her while both brothers still eying him cautiously. Once he saw the head, he helped get the rest of the baby out; Becket takes a nearby cloth and raps up to child. In the corner he saw his younger self standing there smiling at him.

"I don't know why." Point Man said, "But I feel like I know you; like I should trust you."

"I as well, feel the same." Fettel commented.

Becket looked at them as Alma figure returned to normal, "Maybe we've met in one of my dreams" Becket states with a smile.

Fettel stares intently as he finished reading Becket's mind, before saying, "I see. So that's how it's going to be."

"Yes Paxton, that's how it's going to be." The Point Man stared at Fettel, curious as to what the two are talking about. "I'm going to save your family if it kills me." Becket finished as he sat down next to Alma, handing her their child. "We've got a lot of work to do." Becket stated as he wrapped his arm around Alma, and closed his eyes thinking of the world to come.

_Damn that took__ a long ass time to right, my pinky is killing me. Anyway hope you liked it review and get hyped up for the next chap. Later._


	13. Chapter 12

_Alright, well I'm back and ready for more story telling, I hope y'all ready to listen._

"They've fallen off the grid." stated a nervous Genevieve Aristide. "Alma, the prototypes, the baby, even Becket, they've all disappeared."

It had been two weeks since the birth, and Armacham was killing themselves trying to find their targets. Armacham had finally admitted that they were in over their heads, and called for backup. The United States Army had agreed to aid in the search and apprehension of the missing subjects.

A week and a half into the investigation however, turned out to be brutal on the lives of the brave men and woman who took up arms to search for these criminals. The cultists were deadly in there ferocious protection of Alma, after the birth when the family disappeared, the tens of thousands of cultists also vanished. They had been ambushing investigators everywhere, the attacks were linked but in separate locations around the country.

"Genevieve. The situation is spiraling out of control. The longer we leave her out there the greater chance we lose her completely, we can't risk it any longer." stated one of the presidents military advisers. "We need to know what is the status of the Paragon subjects."

"Twenty five are combat ready, the rest will be ready by weeks end." stated an Armacham scientist.

"He's right. We need a few more days before all of the Paragon candidates are ready for combat deployment. We need to be patient, they will be able to track her down, once their out in the field." remarked Genevieve as she paced in front of the president and his staff.

"What are the estimated losses we will incur if we put the country into a state of martial law and begin a nation wide manhunt." asked the vice-president.

"Well. If your asking the effect on the economy then I'd tell you that stock points would drop in almost every business, but if your asking how many will die hunting for them, well, that depends on who finds them." replied Genevieve.

"Elaborate." remarked the president

"Well, if cops find them than they're going to die, but if soldiers find them than we might have a chance at capturing the fugitives." Ever since the events at Still Island, Genevieve has been working with the government to assist in how to deal with the growing crisis in Fairport, mostly she did this to cover her own ass.

"Can't you track their psychotropic signatures?" asked an adviser.

"Yes and No." Replied a scientist, "Everyone in the world gives off a signature, psychics, however give of a more powerful signature. The problem being is that they're likely hiding in a major city and that would mean it would be impossible to pinpoint them. Not to mention that even if we did find the city that they're in we'd need to lock down the area in order to properly search."

"Meaning." asked the vice-president.

"Meaning the moment the curtain went up, they'd be gone." replied Genevieve.

"Look, the best we can do is wait for the Paragon subjects to be ready and use them to track her, that's all." Stated the head Armacham scientist.

"How can that be any better? You stated that Alma, Becket, and the prototypes are superior to the Paragon subjects in every way. How is it that they can be of any more use in this situation?" Asked the vice-president.

"Look our plan is simple. Once the Paragon subject are combat ready we will deploy them with Armacham Phase Commanders and Casters, en masse. Allowing us to get a handle on this situation easily. Our technology gives these soldiers an incredible edge over Becket and the prototypes."

"hmm... Armacham!" Stated the president "You have ten days to get this fixed after that we go with plan B. Got it?"

"Yes sir." replied Genevieve as she, and her employees turned to leave.

**8 hours later at an Armacham research base:**

"How are they coming?" asked Genevieve as she entered into the lab.

"Number 44 is almost finished and I'll begin with 45 as soon as I'm done." Replied a surgeon who was standing over the body of one of the Paragon subjects.

"Have the rest been synchronized to the replicas yet?" she asks turning to another scientist.

"Absolutely." replied the man with pride. "Mam, we've just gotten word that all of the replica battalions have been brought up for us to use."

"Great!" she replied walking over to a window.

"_hmff," _she thought, "_Harlan always said this way was inefficient, yet he has one commander and I have seventy." _

"How many battalions is the company giving us?"

"Fifty." answered the scientist, almost not believing those words came out of his mouth.

"Really?" Genevieve asked with a smile. "I didn't know we had that many combat ready."

"Yes, well, they've been cloning them fully grown recently. That's why theirs so many."

"Are they here?" she asks as she begins pacing.

"Yes, in storage. All except for the last battalion, it's being loaded as we speak." replied the scientist, still working.

"Things just keep getting better and better." Genevieve stated as she looked at one of the monitors that showed the loading docks.

"Umm. Someone pick up." came a voice over the radio.

"What is it?" Genevieve asked as she turned her head and the holding cell caught her eye, all of the Paragon subjects were standing staring directly at her.

"The 50th Battalion they all just activated!" Shouted one of the workers.

"What?" called the security chief over the radio. "Have they shown hostilities?"

"No..." (_Sounds of gunfire) _"YES! YES THEY HAVE!" They all looked at the loading docks and saw that the replicas were indeed firing on dock personnel.

"Genevieve?" came a voice from one of the cells, she turned her head to see a Paragon subject staring right at her through the camera. "He's here." He stated with a smile.

Genevieve turned her head again to see the main entrance and there staring up at her, was Becket. "Sergeant Becket. It's good to see you again."

"Genevieve." He replied with a smile. "Did you get my message?"

"Yes, and if I may, your taking this the wrong way. I never wanted to kill you. Things just happened and you got left holding the bag. It was nothing personal. How about we make a deal.

Becket stared up at her, his smile gone. "Make a deal. With you?"

"Come on Becket. We all know you would give anything to go back to the way things were. Tell me where Alma is and I'll let you walk. No one will follow you, you'll be free to do whatever you're little heart desires. How about it, all that I need is a set of coordinates and your a free man." She stated with a superior grin on her face.

"Well Genevieve, hmmm, your gonna have to give me a second to think... done thinking. Fuck No!" Becket replied his smile quickly returning.

"Come on Sergeant this doesn't have to be difficult." she replied not losing her cool.

"Mam." whispered the guard captain. "squads 10 through 20 are waiting on the other side of the entrance. Give the word and the door opens." to which Genevieve replied with a slight nod.

"So Becket does this mean our relationship is over?" She asked mockingly.

"Yep!" he answered cheerfully.

She tilted her head over to her captain, locking eye's with him. Her eyes told him to "do it".

She watched through the camera as Becket turned to see the blast door begin to open, if he ran he might get out of their range before if opened but he just stood.

"Becket you know you can't beat these men."

"I know. Their to well armed for my usual tricks."

"If you lay down you weapons they have orders to take you alive." Genevieve stated not losing an ounce her he superiority.

"Yeah you're right theirs no way I can fight them while simultaneously marching that battalion of replicas out of here. So I guess I'm screwed."

"I guess you are." Genevieve replied watching Becket closely.

"Oh! Wait a second, I have a guest today." The door opened fully and Genevieve could hear the shouts of the guards telling him to drop his weapons. She watched as the smile never left his face.

"Mam!" came a guards shout over the radio. "What the Fuck do we do?"

"What's going on?" she shouted in reply over the radio. Her eyes were drawn back to Becket as he stepped back and bowed as if a new performer had stepped onto a stage. She knew what the men were seeing seconds before she saw her, Alma walked elegantly past Becket as his head remained bowed.

She immediately heard gunfire and a second later, the sounds of death. Becket rose to his feet and looked back up at the camera.

"Genevieve! Don't be afraid. We're not here for you. This is just us sending another message." Becket yelled up to her. "No matter what you do. No matter where you go. No matter who you hide behind. We will kill you. And my message to you is this. It helped me stay alive throughout my life it'll help to ensure your survival till the bloody end. Look Behind You!" Becket Yelled as he jogged off screen away from the facility.

Genevieve turned only to be greeted with Alma, who stood directly behind her. Suddenly everyone in the room besides her, exploded. Genevieve stared in horror. As Alma stepped forward a small smile on her face which grew into happy grin, one Genevieve remembered from Alma childhood. She stepped closer and closer until she could feel Alma's breath. Alma never lost her smile, as she came to a stand still. She raised a hand as if to wave and then spoke, "Booo" she said in a whisper as the observation window exploded behind her and the body of the surgeon flew into the room.

Suddenly Genevieve was awake in her office, she looked around wearily. "Nightmares"

_Well epic I'm back. Sorry it took me so long guys it's just I been very busy lately, Anyway I going to get the next two chapters out before school starts of august 15th so you can expect more soon, oh and notice how I said next two not last two tehe, keep on rockin guys._


	14. Chapter 13

_! okay I've got it, sorry I'm late again. But my family went fishing yesterday and I got back a midnight. Anyway enjoy._

'The replicas were the key' Becket thought to himself as he stares at the sky. If they could get a hold of the replicas they would be safe.

Becket began running their plans through his head, as he did so many times before. One, kill all those involved in their torment, two, wipe out the psychic army, three, run as far away from anyone else willing to harm them, and finally part four, use the replicas to defend themselves while they dream.

Becket found it hard to believe at some point that they actually had a plan and weren't just running and hiding. Becket knew what he had to do, he was the only one who could raise the child to not be a monster, under Alma, it would be corrupted by hate, under Fettel, it would grow to be his pawn, and under Seth, it would know only the thirst for vengeance for its families woes. He was the only one who could raise the child to be human, but he had to finish this first. Right now she was just a baby, unable to comprehend let alone learn from his anger, but one day she would come to understand and that day would mark the end of his struggle, that day he swore he would stop fighting. Until that day, however, He had a hit list and he was going to use every moment of time he had left to hunt down all of the fuckers who hurt them, and dared to call themselves human.

Becket sat up as he heard some footsteps nearby, it was Seth, wandering up to him. "Are you always so deep in thought?" he asked in a curious tone.

Becket was a bit nervous in using his dream to know how to treat them, but he soon came to realize that his dream was entirely correct. Everything that had happened was accurate in the way it pertained to the people involved. Becket told them all about his dream, he told them all what had happened and very shortly into his story, they found themselves wanting it to be true more and more.

As he finished telling them his recap they all formed a pact together as they had in his dream, any plans the others had didn't matter anymore. Knowing what could be their future, drove all of them to want to fight for it. Alma, Paxton, Seth, they were all willing to abandon they're plans for revenge and follow Becket into this new life. Its what they all wanted, from the very beginning they wanted the freedom that only following Becket could bring.

"Nope, usually my heads up my ass and I find my self needing a car or to shoot something or... have sex or something." Becket rebuked with a smile. He was close to the entire family, how could he not be all that was needed was the absence of foot-in-mouth syndrome and a smear of charisma. Everyone in their lives was a complete and utter dick. I know its a cl-Shea but really all they wanted was a friend, no really all that this god awful battleship sinkin', army crushin', dream breakin' group of assholes wanted in life was someone to trust and call a friend.

"I see, well then maybe when this is all over you can return to that state of mind, I'm tired of wandering around thinking of what the fuck I should be doing and your sitting right there running tactics, plans, and strategies, through your head while the rest of us don't have a fucking clue what the hell we're going to do about this whole situation." Seth remarked as he sat down next to Becket. Becket smiled in response, though he was right, all of them were considered geniuses while Becket was a soldier, 'wow' he thought to himself, out of all of these highly trained and very pissed off warriors how did he manage to become their leader.

"Did I lose you again" Seth asked with a grin.

"What? Oh hell. Did I drift off again? I gotta stop doin' that." Becket responded, snapping to attention. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, the nation wide curfew goes into affect tonight, do you think its safe to stay here?"

"I don't know. Why ask me?" Becket responded drawing in the situation.

"I'm conflicted. I look at our supplies, at the buildings outlines, our weapons, and our escape plan, its all in order, I just cant get over this aching feeling that something is very wrong." Seth stated a sort of gleam in his eyes as though he had drifted off.

"Well, one thing I learned from all of this whole situation is to always trust your gut, never your head. Go tell the others to start packing, I'm going to make sure the coast is clear." Becket stated as he rose to his feet, Seth nodded a little surprised that Becket took his aching feeling to heart, and walked off to find his family.

Becket turned from Seth's direction and looked out towards the horizon, thinking quietly to himself. 'I don't know what the hell I'm going to do, Griffin, Keagon, Stokes, Jankowski, Manny, Fox, I wish you guys were here, I really could use your help.' Becket thoughts flashed to his squad, he missed them intently. He wanted so much to go back and stop they're deaths to let Alma know that they were her old classmates, people who treated her like a human being not a monster, but he knew he would never get that chance. Emotion began welling up inside of him, he wanted so much to change things, but he couldn't and now he was stuck with only his vengeance to make their deaths seem less painful.

"I'm sorry." He heard in a whisper. He turned to see Alma standing with they're child, clutching her tightly, tears in her eyes

Becket cursed himself, again his thoughts of the past hurt her. Every time he drifted into the past it brought her nothing but pain over the wrong she'd done. It killed him to see her pain, she was a child, trapped in a woman's body, with nothing but the feeling of complete loneliness to keep her human. Becket stepped forward and embraced them.

"I'm not upset at you. Its me I'm angry with. If I could have just been stronger or smarter, I could have stopped all of this from happening." He said tears flowing from his eyes. He felt the baby shuffle against his chest, which caused him to smile as he pulled back and looked down at her.

The baby stared up at him, short black hair covering her head, glowing golden eyes like her mother, she had many of his features, though her eyes were definitely her mothers, color, size, and shape. The baby was very small, only six pounds when she was born, she was long and skinny. The baby had yet to break her staring contest with her father, it had been over a minute.

Becket laughed and looked up at Alma who had momentarily forgotten her woe. She was smiling down at the baby, Becket looked past Alma and saw the brothers marching up to them. Becket leaned forward and kissed the baby and then kissed Alma on the cheek and stepped past them.

"Do we have any idea where we're headed?" Fettel asked as they approached.

"Not a goddamn clue, but I personally think its a great idea to get the hell out of dodge before shit hits the fan." Becket replied smiling. Seth had a look of anxiety about him, as if something was bothering him. "Hey? Seth man, you look like you just got heart wrenching news. Mind sharing it with the rest of the group?"

"What?" Seth said snapping out of his thought, "I was just thinking. All the trouble that Armacham was going through to keep Fettel's uprising a secret, the massacre at they're headquarters and the destruction of the Auburn district of Fairport. They must have literally spent billions to keep it contained and now that we're gone they've completely dropped the secret ops routine and have gone straight to the army for support."

"Yeah, they have a lot of contracts with the army and technically speaking we're all property of the US ARMY, so its no surpriseing that they would help to reclaim what they paid for." Becket replied, to a nod of agreement from Fettel.

"No its not that they helped, it's that the president was really willing to go through all of this just to capture us."

"Okay, I don't get where your coming from with this." Becket stated confused.

"Well, can we really believe the Genevieve went into the oval office and said 'some of our bio-weapons have escaped can you issue a nation wide curfew and have the army hunt them down for us?' and he said why the hell not."

"Okay now I'm picking it up. This project was started decades ago. Why the hell is he so easily manipulated into putting the country out to dry while the army searches for us?" Becket stated as he began to pace running the data through his brain.

"Its worrisome." Fettel stated as he turned to leave, "But we should focus on finding a new base before we start to deeply ponder our enemies reasons."

"He's right." Stated Seth as he turns to join him.

"We'll head south into Mexico. Crossing the border will be hard but once we're past it we can easily continue south into South America. Then from there we can find a country without any fondness for America." Becket stated as he returned to gazing at the horizon.

"What about Genevieve?" Asked Alma, as the two brothers turned to see his answer.

"She won't leave us alone for very long, and at least if we're in a non-extradition county, we wont have to worry about Federal agents hunting us down." Becket replied not turning around.

"Yeah" Seth stated with a grin. "We only have to worry about Black ops squads, Armacham death squad, SEALS teams, a small psychic army, a large army of cloned super soldiers, an airstrike here or there, and the occasional Tomahawk missile." Everyone smiled.

"God bless president Obama," Becket smiled. "Know for the being the president who spent the most money on war...EVER."

The brothers wandered back down the hill towards the apartment complex that they were staying in, Becket turned back to Alma who was cooing the baby. He though to himself as he watched her, she would be a great mother. If Becket could remove those that would cause them harm, then they're child could grow up to be normal, and happy. He knew he had a lot of work to do.

**AT A SECRET ARMACHAM LABORATORY**

"Mam, the last of the subjects is ready." A scientist stated to Genevieve

"Good." Genevieve stated as she walked over to a viewing window and looked into the cell, all of the psychics looked up at her. She clicked the intercom button and spoke. "You all know what you need to do. Find and capture the child, Alma, the prototypes, Becket, they're all expendable. Bring me the child and you will be free." To which all of the psychics began to cheer, they knew she would keep her word that Alma's baby was far more important then they were.

One of the men in the corner rose and approached the glass. "Alright. I'll find them for you, but only if you promise me one thing." He stated to which all others turned to stare.

"Oh, and what is that?" Genevieve asked with a smile.

"When I find Becket, I get to KILL HIM." The man stated with a deep rooted hatred in his voice.

"...hmff, sure."

_OKAY let me know how you like it and now that I'm back again expect regular updates on the weekends I hope you like this chapter and...well...just let me know what you think, Also if I could start a quick poll in my review just answer this who is hotter, BECKET/POINT MAN/FETTEL/ALMA any other FEAR character will do just listing a few anyway just post it at the end of your review I'll know what you mean _('o')


	15. Chapter 14

_Why in the name of the unholy dark one can't I stay on a fuckin' schedule, Damn. Anyway Here you friggin' update and I'm sorry my complete laziness is preventing regular updates. DAMN AM I LAZY._

'Ah Cuba, non-extradition, embargo, and all-in-all anti-American.' Becket thought to himself as he sat on the beach.

The group had used their psychic powers to sneak into Cuba. Past the patrol boats, past the security checkpoints, they employed some truly Jedi shit. They used their powers of persuasion to purchase a small piece of land on the beach. The group had managed to remain off the radar but they knew that sooner or later the psychic army would catch up to them.

"Hey Becket!" Seth shouted, as he ran towards Becket.

"What." Becket replied rising up off the sandy beach, he had spent the morning staring at the clouds.

"You've got a package, man." Seth stated.

"What. Really?" Becket responded confused. "Who the hell sends me packages?"

"I don't fuckin' know. A guy with a big fuckin' crate just showed up and dropped it off. Its got your named printed on the fuckin' mailing address."

"I smell a trap." Becket replied with a smile. "Where is Fettel?"

"I don't know. I think Alma buried him in sand somewhere." As he said that both men burst out laughing at the thought of super-psychic Fettel, just calmly laying in sand as his mother buried him.

"Oh to be a kid again." Becket replied with an even bigger smile. "Can you go find him, please."

"Sure." Seth replied as he ventured away still wiping tears from his eyes.

Becket wandered toward there house and went around to the front where a crate about the size of a friggin' office desk sat on there porch. "Damn FedEx still delivers, even if a country is under military embargo."

A moment later Seth and Fettel approached, as they neared Fettel locked his eyes on the crate. "There is a life form inside." He stated to which in reply Seth drew a side arm he always had with him.

"Well shit." Becket stated staring at the crate. "You think were gonna open it to find its full of Mexican immigrants that lost there way."

Seth smiled at that. "No. There's only one life form inside." Fettel relied.

"Well fuck. Okay who says we burn it." Becket states to which both men nod.

Becket steps forward when suddenly a fist punches through from the inside of the crate. "Hey, Hello. Is anyone out there?"

Becket stared at the box for a moment when the voice was suddenly put to a face. "Give me that." Becket shouted as he stepped towards the crate. Seth handed him a crowbar from the garage. Becket used the crowbar to open the package and reached into it and grabbed the man inside by the back of his shirt and pulled him out. Becket looked down at the man already knowing who it was and stated with incredible joy. "Manny!"

"Shit, damn Becket man. Is that you?" Manny stated as he rose to his feet.

"Holy shit Manny how in the fuck did you manage to find me." Becket shouted happy to see an old friend.

"Well man FedEx, deliver all over the damn place. I figure if they could get a package to Castro, Bin-laden, Gaddafi, Then they could get a package to you."

"Ain't that half assed." Seth stated not believing its possible that his stupid half-brained scheme fucking worked.

"Holy shit Manny, I thought you were fucking whacked by those Armacham assholes." Becket said as he hugged Manny.

"I know man. They had me for a few days before I was finally able to get the fuck away."

The men all went inside and Becket began to explain the situation, Manny had always looked up to Becket due to Becket being a complete badass. It took little convincing, for him to believe there story. Manny trusted Becket, if Becket said that Alma was an innocent party, a victim just like them, than he would believe him.

"Damn man. These Armacham fucks really know how to piss people off." Manny stated when Becket was finished talking. "Becket man. I came to you because I needed your help. But it turns out that you need my help more."

"Manny. We're in a bad way here. If we don't stay a step ahead of Genevieve at all times we're screwed." Becket stated a hint of despair poking through.

"Well then, man. I think it just boils down to whether or not I'm crazy enough to go through with this." Manny replied with a smile. "And I am."

**8 days later:**

"uhhh!" a moan escaped from Alma's mouth as she lay embracing Becket.

"Hey, you're gonna wake the kids." Becket stated with a grin. "All four of them."

"That's what makes it so exciting." Alma whispered back biting her lip to prevent anymore moans from escaping her mouth.

"Yeah exciting. Its exciting to know we could be caught, but its depressing to know that one will make fun of me for it, one will explain the mechanics of it to me, one will bitch about being scarred emotionally and one is a baby who will spend the rest of the night crying." Becket stated losing focus on what he was 'doing'.

Alma leaned down and kissed him and worked her way slowly down to his neck. "I love you." She whispered into his neck.

Becket's eyes were drawn down her body, crazy thoughts passed through his head as his gazed returned to the ceiling.

"I love when you think like that." Alma moaned into his neck. She always read his mind when they made love, she couldn't help herself. She liked knowing how beautiful she was, and how perfect and sexy he thought her body was. Alma suddenly felt her insides contact, as she dug her nails into her lovers back and buried her face deeper into his neck.

"Damn." Becket stated as he rolled the two of them over. Becket stared down at her, those beautiful golden eyes staring back at him. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, and it was the greatest thing in the world to know that she was all his. Becket rested his hands on her breast gently teasing her nipples as he kissed her deeply.

"When this is all over, you and me. We're going to go somewhere, somewhere we can live peacefully." Becket stated as he rolled off of her.

"I would like that." Alma stated still breathless. The two of them had been at it for over two hours. They were both tired, though both of them couldn't help thinking how strange it was that having sex quietly, is far more exhausting them just going at it without noise constraints. There shared thought caused both of them to laugh as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Maybe up in the north, Canada or Alaska. We could find a quite town and live there Paxton and Seth could come with us, find a place nearby and live a normal quite existence. Let the world forget about us." Becket stated never breaking contact with her eyes, which glowed in the dark room.

"I want a big family." Alma stated happily. "Children, we can make friends with the people in town and have picnics together and do things with them. Our children can play with each other and go to school and make friends themselves. I can finally see the three men I love, not entrapped in war, I can see you be a father, not a soldier."

Becket listened as she shared her dreams for the future, Becket began to make mental notes he knew what he had to do, but when it was finished, when they had finally won, he would make sure her dreams came true. Becket could still hear her talking about their future, her voice though was in a background as though she was drifting off. Becket received a vision, he was standing in a field and his younger self was playing with Alma's younger self.

"Its almost time." His younger self turned and said as Alma skipped off. "They're are coming for you."

"How do I stop them?" Becket asked himself.

"Trust yourself. You're a lot stronger than you realize." His younger self replied as he rose to follow Alma.

"Hey can you answer one more thing for me?" He asked himself.

"Sure. What?"

"She makes me happy, and I love her more than anything, what should I do next?" Becket asked not sure how to word his question.

"Drape her in white." The child replied and suddenly Becket was back in the room in Alma's arms, she hadn't noticed he had drifted off.

_'drape her in white, what the fuck does that mean?_' Becket thought to himself.

Alma looked at him noticing his distant look. "What?" she asked him. Not knowing what he was thinking about.

"Hey Alma?" Becket asked "I've got to run into town for a few minutes."

"Okay." she replied, confused.

**20 minutes later:**

Becket walked back into the room, and found Alma still naked on the bed though now she had a different sleeping companion though she wasn't sleeping. Alma had the baby in her arms, the baby had tears in her eyes, she must have had a nightmare.

"You're back." Alma stated with a smile. "She woke up screaming, I don't know what happened."

Becket smiled and crawled into bed next to them. "Shes okay, just a scary dream. Shes a trooper she'll be okay."

**twenty three minutes later they got the baby back to sleep, and returned to bed. **

"Hey, Alma?" Becket asked as he pulled her body against his.

She looked over her shoulder at him, she interpreted what he wanted and slid her self onto his hardening manhood. She moaned aloud again as Becket's hands ventured to her breasts.

"Alma." He whispered. "What you said before about our lives together, in the future. I agree. Except for one thing." She turned her head to look at him still trying to hide the incredible pleasure she was feeling from his thrusts, "I won't just be there as the father of you child, as your lover. If we're going to do this we do it my way. When this is over, when the fighting is done." He said her eyes locked with his. "When its finished will you marry me?" Alma heard something pop open in front of her, she turned to look and saw a ring in his hand.

Alma pulled away from him, snatched the ring from his hand and turned and embraced him. She wrapped her arms around him so tightly he actually felt some pain. He felt wetness on his chest as tears began to flow from her eyes. "Yes!" she nearly shouted into his chest. "I will marry you!"

Becket almost cheered as he lifted her up off the bed and hugged her. "Alma I love you, when this is over, you and me are going to live the perfect life, we'll always be together." The two locked lips in the most heartfelt kiss of their lives, little did they know how their actions were affecting the world around them.

Just outside Seth, Paxton, and Manny stood starring at the sky. An aura had appeared in the night sky, just over the house. "Well, mother must be happy." Fettel stated with a smile.

"Yep." Manny replied "Think big man popped the question?"

"Yep" Seth replied "I don't need to be a psychic to know that's what he did...What an ass."

_Oh yeah be ya'll didn't see the comin. Anyway. I hope you liked it and if you don't know what an aura is its the colorful wave of light in the northern sky up near Alaska and Antartica. Anyway review please and tell me what u think._


	16. Chapter 15

_9 days until battlefield 3 and modern warfare comes out next month, sorry I'm late guys I've been incredibly busy with school and haven't found the time to write at all. Every time I sit down to time I get five minutes into it and become so tired I nearly pass out at the computer, anyway. I've received some interesting feedback from one of my reviewers whose always been an outstanding critic of my writing, he never really says anything good about my work, just spews out some interesting points about my story. I know a lot of you have been enjoying the road I am taking with the romance between Becket and Alma but, some of you are wondering why Alma acts the ways she does, and I plan on explaining, you see Alma was never Evil she was just put into so many horrible situations that eventually acts of cruelty were the only way she knew how to respond. Now that she has Becket he's been teaching her how to be normal and control her emotions, so that is why she acts more like a teenage girl than a unbelievable bad-ass because in all reality that's all she really is, a child in a woman's body. I hope this little narrative has helped a lot of you understand how she is developing, don't worry I haven't forgotten that she is the MOTHER OF THE APOCALYPSE. Anyway enjoy this chapter, and I apologize again for my tardiness though I do have most of next weak off so you can expect the next chapter by Sunday...Peace._

**One day later.**

"...and we still don't know the person responsible." stated a tired voice on the TV.

"Thank you, chief," replied an anchorwoman, "for those just tuning in, we've been following the case surrounding the string of murders that stretch from Oregon all the way to Texas and keep going along the coast."

"That's six more." stated Manny as he watched the TV next to the others.

"More and more I think this has something to do with us." Becket stated listening intently to the news, "This string of murders is getting closer and closer to us everyday." About a week ago murder reports had been coming in, at first the group thought nothing of it, but as more deaths pile up none of them can escape the feeling that whatever it is that's killing everyone is coming for them.

"Turn it off." Seth stated turning to leave the room. "We don't need to hear this."

"I cannot escape the feeling that whatever this is, well show itself very soon." Fettel stated ominously.

The entire group agreed, but none of them knew what they should do.

"_gurgle." _they all heard the baby make a noise off in the corner, she was staring intently at all of them, which was her habit. Even being as young as she was she seemed to be so curious with the world around her, she always wanted to look at things, but due to her age, she couldn't even lift her head yet.

"We need to get ready for this." Becket stated to the group at he too left the room.

"Damn, man. This shit is getting intense." Manny stated as he changed the channel.

Alma silently rose and picked up her baby, she was intensely Bi-polar today. Due to the events that were occurring in the U.S she was often deep in thought trying to find out what is doing this, but at the same time when she remembered that she was now engaged, she would feel an almost overwhelming sense of joy and happiness.

Becket stepped up to Seth who was staring out across the ocean. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know. My gut tells me something horrible is going to happen, but I can't tell what it is." Seth replied, a little fear in his eyes. "We can't get complacent, Becket we need to be on alert from now on."

"I know." Becket replied as his eyes drifted off towards the sea, "I know."

**3 days later.**

The murders had stopped once they reached the edge of the Florida peninsula. That was two days ago and the group has been on edge, since. They had taken to standing watch, all except for Alma whom Becket insisted keep watch over there child.

Manny sat alone staring across the sand as the edge of sunrise began to hit. He checked his M4 assault rifle as was a custom, at every hour. He checked his watch, 5:21, 30 minutes till sunrise, and an hour until Fettel would take over watch.

Manny sat thinking to himself about a nice young woman he'd met at a market yesterday afternoon. She had long black hair, big green eyes, and a voluptuous hourglass shaped body that he couldn't get over. He was lost in a fantasy about how something bad would happen to her, but he would stop it and save her, thus winning her gratitude and love. He laughed at the thought as suddenly a figure came into view along the beach to the right of the house. For a split second his mind thought it was the beautiful woman and he had fallen asleep but soon he saw it was a man.

The man was 6' 10" and probably weighed 235 Ibs., pure muscle. Manny raised his rifle and looked down the scope to get a better view. The man wore a black trench coat and a white wife beater underneath, he also had camo pants on. He saw on the trench coat the Armacham logo printed on the right shoulder. "Oh shit!" Manny stated lowering the gun, but the second he did the man swung out his arm and Manny went flying towards him.

He landed about sixteen feet from the guy, and quickly shot to his feet. He raised his gun, but in a split second the man was on him, he lifted Manny off the ground and slammed him into it.

"He's here, isn't he?" The man asked in a sinister voice.

"Fuck you!" Manny shouted in reply. "I ain't tellin' you nothin', you overgrown ape."

The man squeezed on Manny's neck, pain began to shoot down his spine, Manny knew this guy could break his neck in half with that kinda strength.

"I know this hurts. Now answer my question. I'd rather not enter into your head, I don't leave things as tidy as she does when I leave." The man stated with murder in his eyes.

"Burn in hell motherfucker!" Manny shouted. "I would rather die then give up on them, so come on, impress me."

"Very well since you seem so willing to give your life I guess I will just have to take it." The man replied as a sinister grin came over his face. He raised his opposite hand into the air, preparing to slam it into Manny's face. Manny knew this hit would kill him. His eyes looked up to the house, deep down he was sad to have to leave Becket alone, sad that he couldn't have made a difference to him. He wished so much that he could some how warn them, but he knew it was to late for that. Manny turned his eyes back to the massive man a his fist began to descend towards Manny's face. Manny closed his eyes and waited for the embrace of death to take him, when all of a sudden.

"**BAM!" **A shot tore through the big mans arm, the one that was pinning Manny, Manny looked up and saw the Point Man, no less than fifteen feet away from them armed with an assault rifle.

"Manny! Get out of there!" Seth shout as he unleashed a hail of bullets at the Goliath of a man.

Manny rolled away from the man and drew his side arm. But when he got the man in his cross airs he saw something horrifying, the mans body was almost immediately healing all the bullet wounds. Bullets would hit him, and then a second later would be forced out by his body.

Instead of firing Manny rose to his feet and ran to Seth's side. "Thanks! What the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't fucking know!" Seth shouted in anger as he threw the gun to the ground and drew his trusty knife. Manny watched as Seth charged the man and proceeded to dance around the man and lash out at him with his blade. Manny had never seen anything like it, the two men were like whirlwinds of hands and feet. They were both moving faster that Manny could accurately follow.

"Manny!" Manny heard his name as he turned and saw Becket and Fettel running towards them.

"Becket!" The man shouted in a deep voice. He suddenly caught Seth by his shirt and hurled him at Fettel. Whom promptly dodged his incoming brother.

"Its so good to see you again Becket." The man shouted in happiness as he approached Becket and Fettel who were at Manny's side.

"Who the hell are you?" Becket asked as he aimed right at the enormous man.

"I figured you wouldn't remember, but that's alright. I still get my vengeance."

"Vengeance! What the fuck did I do to you?" Becket replied, holding his ground as the massive behemoth approached them.

"You stole the goddess from me, then you tainted her! I'm going to do what the other wouldn't. I'm going to kill you and set her free from your taint and the taint of this world!" The man shouted to them, murder and rage in his eyes.

Suddenly all three men were thrown back up the beach and into the house.

"Becket!" Alma shouted as she saw him fly through the front door and down a hall.

"Mother!" Fettel shouted as he rose to his feet in the living room, "get the baby out of here! Now!" Fettel turned and fired and energy bolt out the busted window he flew through and a moment later one returned full force and slammed into the wall ripping it apart. Suddenly Fettel was lifted into the air and slammed into a wall as the man stepped into the room.

Alma saw the man enter the room. He looked over at her and smiled. "And goddess will watch as her tormentor is finally put down." He stepped forward when suddenly Becket dived into the room with a kitchen knife an lodged it into the mans neck.

"Alma get her out of this house, now!" He shouted as the big man grabbed Becket and through him through the ceiling.

Alma turned and ran into the babies room, the child was wide awake and wailing loudly, she scooped up the baby and turned to leave when the man appeared in the door way. "I'm so sorry my goddess, I'm sorry for what he has done to you and your angel. I will make him pay!" The man stepped towards her, Alma locked eyes with him and sent a bolt of energy cascading towards him, it through him out of the room, and Alma stepped into a shadow and drew herself and her child into her own world, away from the man.

The man rose to his feet and saw Alma disappear into thin air, he stepped forward to look for her but heard someone yell and turned to see Seth charging at him. The man sent and air pulse down the hall way and sent Seth threw a wall and out of the house.

The man turned when suddenly Becket was one him, The sergeant did a back flip with his foot catching the mans chin and sending him flying.

The man was quickly up and he saw Manny round the corner and join Becket. The man sent an air pulse up from the basement into the floor below the two men's feet causing them to fly into the air and through the ceiling onto the roof.

Manny rolled down the roof and caught himself on the edge and tried to crawl back up, Becket on the other hand had landed but didn't roll, he quickly shot to his feet as the man shot through the roof and landed next to Becket.

"This is were you die!" The man stated the fury in his eyes completely overwhelming everything else.

"Why? What the fuck did I do to you?" Becket asked as the man made his way over to Becket.

"You poisoned her. She was a beauty with passion and life and you showed her what it was to be evil!"

"What the fuck?" Becket asked as he saw Alma appear behind the man. She stepped forward to ensnare the man but as she did he turned faster than she could follow and wrapped his hand around her neck. "Alma!" Becket shout as he lunged towards the man, but the mans swiftness caught him by surprise as suddenly the mans fingers were also around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, goddess. You're pain is almost over." He stated as he began crushing the life out of them.

Alma and Becket locked eyes as they witnessed the life leave each other. Even though they could not talk, they still were able to exchange their last goodbyes with their eyes. Tears were streaming from the lovers eyes. Becket knew it would be over in a few seconds. He couldn't help but wish things were different, in those last seconds he looked into his lovers eyes and wished he could have saved them. Tears pouring from his eyes as he cursed himself for failing her, when suddenly a voice in his head said, "I love you." Becket knew it was her as he saw a smile on her face. As the life was nearly gone from them Becket saw a shadow pass over the man as he lunged forward and dropped them.

"Manny!" Becket yelled his throat in searing pain. Manny had his arms locked around the mans neck two grenades in his hands.

"Alma do it!" Manny shouted to her as she locked eyes with him and read him mind, fresh tears immediately sprung from her eyes, Becket knew instantly once she started to cry what he had planned.

"Manny! No!" Becket shouted trying to get to his feet.

"Take care, Becket man. I'm gonna go make sure the team is alright. We'll see you later." Manny replied tears in his eyes as well. Manny pulled the pins out of the grenades, as Alma stood "This is Sgt. Manual Morales, Delta squad, PEACE!"

Suddenly Manny and the coated man went flying from the roof, Becket saw the rage in the mans eyes and the peace in Manny's as they flew 35 feet before suddenly... "**BOOM" **a spray of blood and bones flew through the air.

"MANNY!" Becket shouted as he jumped off the roof and ran towards the strewn remains as they desenced toward the earth.

Becket arrived at the bloody corpses and fell to his knees. "Dammit. God Dammit!" Tears were streaming down his face as the rest of his family joined him. "How could I have let this happen! That stupid son of a bitch!" Becket slammed his fist into the dirt with bone shattering force.

Alma dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Becket she was crying intensely. She finally understood what Becket was talking about. What it meant to a person when there friend died. She liked Manny, he was her friend and now he was gone.

Fettel stared sadly down at the remains. "Rest easy Sgt. We'll see you again one day."

Seth had tears in his eyes but his expression was that of a hardened soldier. "Goodbye man." He said and turned his attention to Becket, who was near to losing it.

"Why? Why did it have to be him? Why not me? He was just here to help. He wasn't the target. Why would you go and do something like that? Damn it! Manny! Why the fuck... why..." Becket dropped his head in despair, he felt wetness streaming down his back as his lover weeped aloud. Becket took one of her hands and kissed it as he stood up. He turned and looked down at Alma, who stared back up at him. Becket turned and looked back at the remains. "Thank you, Manny. I won't forget this. Seth? Go get the shovel from the garage. We need to leave but we'll bury them before we go."

"I understand Manny, but why him." Seth asked motioning towards the coated man.

"Because, just like Alma, and us he was a by-product of those Armacham asshole. Twisted and tortured to be there pet." Becket turned and grabbed Alma and pulled her to her feet. "Come on sweet heart you've got to be strong now, for him, okay? No more tears anymore." She locked eyes with him sadness in those golden globes.

"What will we do now?" She asked as Seth returned with a shovel.

"They say when you fight for revenge, you have to dig two graves, one for the person your hunting, and one for yourself, lets just say I don't believe in that. I'm going to find Genevieve and fucking kill her."

Alma looked deep into his eyes as she understood something new. She always thought he had taught her it was wrong to use hatred to live your life but, she now understood that she misinterpreted his meaning he meant it was wrong to live by hate not that is was wrong to hate. She looked deeper into his heart then she ever had and saw, what lay at the edge of his resolve... Genevieve's corpse. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around him, finally letting her emotions free. "Good." She replied to his plan. She was going to make sure he killed her if it were the last thing she did.


	17. Chapter 16

_-To whom it may concern_

_**I HAVE RETURNED!**_

_It's been a long time but I'm back. I sure you guys missed me, and you know what after spending some time away from fanfiction I realized I missed you too._

_Here my latest chapter THE WAR series it's been a thrilling ride and to those who like to go back and reread I have refurnished all of my chapters with a grammatically cleaner version. Fewer mistakes make it easier on the eyes. I decided about a month ago to begin writing again but I just didn't know where to start. After going back and reading your comments I decided it would be best to continue this series. To everyone still waiting for the newest chapter, I admire your patience and I'm here to reward you. I'm going to hit the ground running with this and crank out a lot of work. Once again to all my fans I'm sorry I've made you wait so long, here's the next chapter!_

**Chapter 16: The path of vengeance:**

'Knock.' 'Knock.' 'Knock.'

Genevieve Aristide rolls off her sofa from a dead sleep, the sound at the door stirring her from a dead sleep. She wanders over to the door and opens it.

"Ms. Aristide." Spoke a tall black man in a dark coat.

"Yes." Genevieve stated, still a little dazed.

"Miss Aristide, we need you to come with us for a moment." Spoke the man, directly behind him Genevieve could see several men in black coats and three black SUVs.

"What's happened?" she asked as they escorted her to the cars.

"Twelve hour ago a bomb in the Chicago Armicham offices exploded."

"My god." Genevieve stated concern in her voice. "How many casualties?"

"None, one janitor got the shit scared out of him but besides that no injuries were reported."

"Then why do you need me?" Genevieve asked as they reached the car.

"You'll see." As they get to the car a window rolled down and revealed a figure that Genevieve knew very well.

"You seem to have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble." The mysterious man spoke in a mocking tone.

"Oh my god!" Genevieve exclaimed not believing her eyes. "You're dead."

"Not dead my dear just painfully aware of my own mortality." The voice revealed to belong to Harlan Wade. The old scientist looked terrible yet alive. Huddled in the car he looked so frail and yet there was a weight about his presence, that same weight he always carried with him.

"Harlan… How is this possible?" Genevieve asked still not believing her eyes. She clearly remembered the footage of him exploding on the origin security camera.

"Alma never killed me." He said with a sinister smile. "I used a cloned double to do my work; he's the one who got killed." Harlan continued on to explain how he had dispatched the clone to the origin facility in the hopes of leading the prototypes into a bloody conflict with Alma. He wanted the three to destroy each other. But unfortunately only a third of his plan was successful. The first prototype killed Fettel but failed to kill Alma.

"But the cloning process it, it hasn't been perfected for humans. How did you manage…" Genevieve continued trying to understand this turn of events.

"Armacham hasn't perfected it. I have." Harlan replied in a snide tone. "And I assure you its working perfectly."

"The fully grown replicas… they're your doing."

"Yes I've built your army now its time for me to receive my compensation."

"Compensation?"

"Yes I've solved your little problem now you are to give me what I want." Harlan snarls menacingly.

"What do you want?" Genevieve asks, not at all used to Harlan's anger.

"The child." Harlan says plainly. "I want the child. Promise it to me and you'll have all the troops you'll ever need to take down the prototypes."

"What could you possible want the child for?"

"I always believed that Alma was the next stage in human evolution but I was wrong, none of her genes posses the psychic information. She's just a freak of nature. Just like all the others. But the baby, born of two psychics, it's the next stage in human evolution. That child is my legacy and I will have it!"

Genevieve stared in disbelief. It was hard to understand his reasoning. But the cloned replicas were the only way to adequately hunt to the prototypes and Alma. "You want the little ball of terror? Fine. It's yours." She stated with a smile of her face. "Just keep those soldiers coming and I'll personally hand deliver the little joy to you."

"Good then we have a deal?" Harlan stated as he reached his hand out.

Genevieve shook his hand as she said "Yes."

**FOUR days later:**

Becket jolted awake from a dead sleep as his cozy dream slipped into a bloody nightmare filled with gunfire. He sat up in bed and looked around the room, empty except for the gurgling terror attempting to roll in her crib. Becket got up and walked over to the window. He stared out at the city skyline. They had been in this new home for 4 weeks, since they left Cuba. They decided it would be best to hide in one of the largest cities in the world New York City. As he admired the skyline he hears the shower shut off. A moment later his soaking we lover emerges in a bath towel to greet him.

"Good morning beautiful." Becket stated as she approached. He noticed a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a while. Ever since Manny's death she seemed detached from the world sometimes. They were all saddened by his passing, Becket himself had more than a few nightmare of the horrible day and the goliath as it attempted to squeeze the life out of him. But out of all of them Alma must the most noticeable in her grief, she would sometime cry or other times she would adopt the thousand mile stare. Either way she didn't take his death well. Today however was different she had an air about, she seemed to have finally moved on to the final stage of grief; acceptance.

"Hello Michael." She greeted him. She dropped her towel as she approached and went over to the closet to find a dress, though as soon as her towel hit the floor she felt her lover eyes burn into her. She decided to tease him and sensually moved about as she looked for her a dress. She could feel the desire in his stare and she wanted him to but she was still unable to express the feeling she had over Manny's death. He died because of her, if she had been able to protect herself Manny wouldn't have had to die and that thought tore her apart on the inside. She saw how her grief was affecting the others so she decided to bury her pain so that they could move on.

"You know." Becket started. "If you keep teasing me our daughter is going to pick up some habits."

"Hmm." Alma thought as she decided on a dress and threw it across the bed; she didn't put it on however instead she lay down on the bed and made herself comfortable.

"Ohh. Going nude for a while are we." Becket stated with a smile as he lay down next to her.

"Michael…" she started but then stopped. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Becket stated.

"Nothing, its nothing." Alma stated as she sat up and put her dress on. She had tried wearing a bra but she couldn't get over the feeling so she threw it away. Alma also liked the ease of access her lover had to her if they wanted to fool around.

"_Gurgle_." They hear the baby giggle off in the corner Alma shoots up and walks over to pick the baby and quickly bring her over to the bed. As she sat down the baby started to fuss in her arms.

"You must be hungry." Alma said with a smile as she dropped the right half of her dress and brought the baby to her breast. The infant hungrily began sucking, being able to read her mind Alma was always able to give her child what she wanted right away, never had the baby cried for more than a moment in Alma's care.

"You two look absolutely adorable together." Becket said as he kissed the baby's head and then gave Alma a kiss. Alma looked at him and smiled as he stood and got dressed, she looked down at the suckling infant in her arms and couldn't help but wonder what breast milk tasted like. Reading her mind as he finished getting dressed Becket stated "Probably terrible, my love."

Alma looked up at him and smiled but was drawn like Becket to their bedroom door as the sound of heavy boots hitting the ground filled the hallway. "_Knock. Knock, Knock."_

Came at their door. "Hey you two decent in there?" Came Seth's voice.

"Yep." yelled Becket, as Seth entered.

"Hey, Paxton and I are headed to the store. Need anything?"

"Nope, nothing I need. Alma?"

"No." She stated still staring at her child.

"Alright." Seth stated as he left the room.

Alma finished nursing the child and put her back to bed, quickly the baby was out. Alma walked over to Becket and wrapped her arms around him. "I love…."

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **_

The entire bottom floor of their apartment building shatters as an explosion rips through it. The building begins to fall side ways. Alma leaps over to her child grabs her as the room falls the take her child with her into her own world, having no time for Becket he was forced to jump out the as the building falls. Being on the 3rd floor Beckets fall was not a gentle one he landed on a car and immediately felt his leg snap.

"Ohhh. Fuck!" He shouted as the building collapsed, he rolled off the cars and landed on the concrete as he saw Alma rematerialize over him. "Alma! We need to move." Becket shouts as he goes to stand but immediately feels a sharp pain shoot through his leg.

"Becket, don't move." Alma cried as she examined the wound. Suddenly a bullet rims the back of her dress, scrapping horizontally across her shoulder blades. "Ahhh!" She cried as she fell on top of Becket.

Becket looked past her and could see replica soldiers approaching from the street. "Alma, run!" He shouted to her as she lifted her head, he saw the fear in her eyes but at the sound of the replicas, the fear turned to rage. Suddenly Alma vanished and reappeared in between the replicas.

"Contac…." One began to shout but he was suddenly cut off when Alma let out a wail and all of the replicas along with a number of neighboring buildings exploded.

Becket stared in disbelief as his lover reverted back to his tormentor. Fear welled up inside of him as he stared at the strewn remains of the replica squad. A moment later and the sound of gunshots filled the air as another replica squad appeared around a corner and started shooting at Alma. "There she is." "Kill her." "Find the man."

The rage in Alma's eyes grew more intense "Come near him, and I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed as she shot a massive bolt of energy at them the force of the energy ripped them to shreds as it passed by.

_**Somewhere down town:**_

"Yeah…. This sounds about right." States Seth as he hides behind a counter with Fettel, bullets tearing the store apart.

"We need to get moving, mother is under duress." States Fettel as he fires a bolt of energy into a replica.

"I know!" Seth yells in reply. He looks at his brother who nods. Both of them rise from behind the counter and unleash an assault on the replicas.

_**Outside of town:**_

Armacham faze casters and commanders were gearing up along with replica troopers an to the side a circle of the paragon subjects controlling the replica soldiers. Genevieve approaches them with a smile. "Its time."

The Paragon subjects stand and smile and one of them step forward, a large goliath of a man draped in a trench coat with the Armacham symbol on his shoulder, his body is beaten and bloodied, his flesh looks raw and he is majorly disfigured. "let's go my siblings, the goddess is waiting." The man says as he walks towards the city.


End file.
